You're Still an Innocent
by Dani3434
Summary: Katniss Everdeen, Victor of the 66th Hunger Games at age 12, meets Finnick Odair, the Capitol heartthrob. The Quarter Quell isn't just a Quarter Quell, but a Deadened Decade, in which a lesser Quarter Quell happens every ten years. Following Finnick, Katniss', and her friend Zahra through the ups and downs of being a Victor. Previously Not as Innocent as We May Think
1. Katniss Everdeen

Prologue

Katniss POV

I was scared when they called my name. Terrified when they showed the recaps. Fire when they met me.

The girl from District 4 ran up to me.

"You look nice." She said. She was 13, I think. I think her name was Lana. There were four tributes around my age that year. Lana, Rue from District 11(also 12) myself, and, Cameron from District 7.

"Thanks. You too." I said.

"My stylist is horrible. This dress is about to fall off."

"Oh. Here." I said, safety-pinning her dress with the extra pins Cinna gave me, in case I needed it.

Lana gasped. "Thanks so much!" She jumped into her chariot. I was about to get on mine when I felt someone grab my arm. I didn't even look at who it was. Just turned, still looking down and pressed his pressure point in his elbow.

"Please unhand me." I looked up and saw the male tribute from District 4.

"Are you trying to kill my tribute?"he asked.

"No, actually. I'm giving her beauty tips. Her dress was really slipping. Your stylists are idiots."

He chuckled. "Tell me about it. Wanna sugarcube?" He asked, offering me one.

I took it before throwing it at him. He looked genuinely surprised.

"Look, pal. Save the poisoning for the arena." He laughed again.

"I've already been through the arena. Recognize me? Finnick Odair? I won last year?"

"You're… you're a mentor? But you're too young!"

"No younger than you, sweetheart."

"You're not much older, either." I muttered.

"tou ché. Unfortunately, I don't think there's an age limit, as long as you've been through the games. Maybe for the next Quarter Quell, they'll have ten - through - twelve year olds." Finnick said bitterly.

"They're getting pretty darn close. Just this year, there's three twelve year olds and a thirteen year old." I pointed out.

"You're kidding me."

I shook my head. "Nope. There's Lana, she's thirteen, Rue from eleven, Cameron from 7, and me." Finnick gaped at me.

"You're twelve? Man, I thought for sure you were fourteen." I shook my head.

"Well, Happy Hunger Games!" He said in a mock - Capitol accent.

"And may the odds be _ever_ in your favor."


	2. Cameron Mason

Chapter 1 - Cameron Mason

Katniss POV

Lana, Rue, Cameron and I made quite the alliance. We actually had some of the highest scores. Rue with her eight, Lana with her nine, Cami with her ten, and myself with an eleven.

As soon as that gong went off, I managed to get my bow and a backpack. As I was running away from the Cornucopia, I met Cami and Rue, who had apparently made an alliance. We ran into the woods. Cami got an axe, and Rue had a sling, as well as a pack. We decided to sleep in the trees.

There were eleven bloodbath deaths. Two more later.

Halfway through the night, I heard the sound of people running. I woke Cami and Rue, who were in the branches below me.

"Careers." I whispered. They nodded.

"Well, well, well. It looks like we found our young alliance. The only three tributes who scored equal scores with the pack." Said Cato, the eighteen - year - old leader of the pack. He was from District 2. Behind him was Clove, Glimmer, Marvel, and Lana. The boy from 4 died in the bloodbath. The only tributes left were five careers, the three of us, Foxface, Thresh, and the boy from District 3.

"I seem to remember," I called down, not bothering to disguise the snarkiness in my voice "That I scored an eleven. I believe that was higher than your _ten_." Cato considered my words for a minute.

"Get them." Clove threw a knife up at us, missing Rue by an inch or two.

"Oh, come on, guys. We're never going to hit them at this rate. Let's just wait them out. They have to come down at some point." Lana said. Cato glared for a second.

"Fine. But you get first watch. Someone make a fire."

* * *

The Careers surrounded our tree. As soon as the last one dozed off, Lana climbed our tree.

"We need to go. Now." She said.

"No!" Argued Rue. "Look up." We did as she said, just to see a nest of Tracker Jackers.

"We need to saw them down. We could kill some Careers. You're the best climber, Katniss. You should go." Cami said. I hesitated.

"Fine. But you guys need to leave first. Go north, to the river. I'll meet you there." I said. The three of them climbed down the tree and headed north. I gave them a three minute head start before I began sawing through the the tree with the knife Clove threw at Rue.

I felt the first sting. I screamed. It _did_ really hurt. Haymitch wasn't kidding. Clove was the first up. She didn't think anything of my scream. She just yelled

"Shut up. We're giving you a privilege of not sending Lana up after you." None of the others woke up. I sawed most of the way through, then pushed it down.

The Careers were fully awake and screaming. Cato, Clove, and Marvel were gone before I could react, along with most of their supplies. Most.

Glimmer, on the other hand, screamed, ran, but the Tracker Jackers were too much. She collapsed and was swallowed up by the mutts. When they were all gone, I climbed down and looked at Glimmer. Her once beautiful features were badly damaged and swollen. I didn't hear a cannon, so I assumed she was in some sort of coma. I gather the remaining Career supplies and headed after Rue, Lana, and Cami. I heard a cannon, finally. _My first kill._

* * *

I get there around dinner. I set out the crackers and dried fruit I stole from the Careers. We eat it all, as we still had enough of Rue, Lana, and my personal supply that we took from the Cornucopia at the beginning.

Glimmer was the only death. Fourteen down, nine to go. Three of them were my friends.

Over the next few days, I learned more about my allies. Rue was talented and musical. Cami was a thief. Her normal attire was a leather jacket, fingerless leather gloves, ripped jeans and a black T-shirt. Lana was artistic.

Rue was stealthy. Cami could fight with an axe. Lana used a sword and throwing knives.

No one died in those days. The Capitol has to be getting very restless.

Our fifth day of hiding in a cave, we put together a was only a few tributes left. Thresh from eleven, the Fox Faced girl from five, us and the careers.

I had Rue and Lana start a fire as I left. It should attract the Careers. They had two other fires they would start, and then we would meet up at our cave. In the meantime, I would be going to the Cornucopia with Cami.

We got there about the same time they started the fire. We hid at the edge of the woods, before I saw Foxface run out of the woods as the Careers left, with the boy from three watching. I fired my arrow. He was dead before he hit the ground. _My second kill._ Foxface hesitated.

"Run!" I screamed. "Take what you can while you have the chance. I won't kill you if you bring out supplies for me and three other girls, too."

She turned at my voice. I stepped out of the woods. Foxface nodded. She hopped through the pyramid of supplies, carefully picking through and taking enough stuff for the five of us to last a month. She dumped it on the ground and packed her stuff in a backpack.

"Thanks." She said. I nodded.

"It's basically us against the Careers, isn't it?" I asked. She nodded.

"I'm Eva." She said, sticking her hand out.

"Katniss." We shook. She turned to leave

"Eva!" I called. She turned.

"What's the trap?" She frowned

"Landmines."

"Take what you need. I'm here to blow it up."

"Thanks, Katniss, but I'm fine with this." I saw a figure coming towards us and I sucked in a breath before running into the woods. It was Thresh. His rock went into Eva's head with way more force than necessary. I gasped, grateful for the cover of the trees. He bent down to pick up our supplies, but I sent an arrow through his leg. He looked up, realizing there was someone else present. No, duh. He left the supplies and ran back to his wheat field. I gathered my supplies once he was gone and went into the woods.

I noticed a bag of apples, hanging over the pyramid. _Domino effect_. I thought. I selected an arrow, set it on my string and fired. The apples poured out of the bag. I didn't wait to see what happened. I ran.

* * *

"Cami!" I called

"Let's go!" She grabbed my hand and pulled me to the first fire. It had died out, as had the second. The third had Clove and Cato standing next to it, so we avoided it. _Where's Marvel?_ I thought.

"Lana!" We heard the piercing scream.

"Rue." Cami said. We took off running. _No! Marvel! He wasn't with the others!_

"Rue!" I called

"Katniss!" We found Rue in a net. I began sawing through the rope. Lana came out of the woods.

"I'm fine." Rue said. I hugged her. I felt a small jab and heard Lana scream. I looked down and saw the spear sticking out of Rue's back. I looked up frantically, and saw Marvel. Another spear in hand. Before he could throw it, he had an arrow in his throat. _My third kill._

"Search him." I said briefly. Cami took his jacket, for extra warmth and his pack. The hovercraft came.

I layed Rue on the ground. we crowded around her.

"One of you has to win." She whispered. I nodded.

"We will. I promise." I said. She relaxed a little.

"Sing." She said, tears welling up in her eyes. I nodded again

" _Deep in the meadow, Under the Willow;_

 _A bed of grass,A soft, green, pillow._

 _Lay down your head, and close your eyes;_

 _And when you wake, the sun will rise."_

I didn't finish the song, because she was already dead. I sighed and stood up.

"What are you doing?" Asked Cami.

"Burying her."

Lana smiled. She knew what I was thinking.

"Let me." She stood up and guided me back to Rue. I sat down and cried a few silent tears before getting up and screaming and throwing Marvel's spear. Cami went through his supplies, as well as Rue's, splitting it up between us. Lana came back and buried Rue in flowers.

"Who's left?" I asked. My voice sounded hollow.

"Cato. Clove. Us. Thresh." Cami said. I was about to respond when I heard Claudius Templesmith's voice.

"Attention, Tributes, attention. Tomorrow, we will be having a feast at the Cornucopia. But this is no ordinary feast. Each of you needs something. Desperately. And we plan on being generous hosts." I snorted.

"What could _we_ possibly need?" I asked.

"Water. Medicine. Food. Wire. Weapons. Maybe a pot." Lana answered.

"Fine. We'll leave right now and hide out in the Cornucopia. As soon as the packs come, we take what we need and run." Cami said.

That night, there was Marvel, the boy from 3, Foxface, and Rue.

* * *

The packs appeared about eight o'clock in the morning. I ran out with Cami and Lana. We grabbed our backpacks. All hell let loose when Clove figured us out. She threw her knife, scraping Cami's head. Lana stopped to help her, but was hit in the leg with another knife.

"Run, Lana. I'll get her!" I screamed, as Thresh, Cato, and Clove came out of the woods. I helped Cami to her feet, only to be knocked down by Clove. We wrestled for a few seconds, until I realized it's hard to fight with a knife against your neck.

"Where's your flame, Fire Girl?" She asked, tauntingly.

"About to consume you." She laughed.

"Cato said I could kill you if I made it slow. And believe me, I was more than happy to comply. I here you have an alliance of little girls. You and Cameron and Lana. She betrayed us. More's the pity. There was another one, wasn't there? Another little girl from eleven? What was her name again?"

"Rue." I spat. Literally.

"Oh, whatever. We killed her. And now we'll kill you. I think I'll let nature take care of Lana and Cameron. They won't last five days. Then I'll claim the victory, along with Cato. Thresh will be easy, as long as we do it together." She began to cut into my forehead, when she was lifted off of me.

"Did you kill her?" Thresh asked.

"No! No! She's right there!"

"Not her! Rue. You killed her. I heard you say it."

"No! I didn't! I didn't! Cato! Cato!" Clove screamed. I stood up and noticed the knife still in her hand. I fired an arrow, hitting her.

" You're welcome. One request, though. Make it fast, okay Thresh? I have a little sister watching." I begged quietly.

"I'll let you go. Just this once, twelve. For Rue." He said, taking his pack along with Cato's and heading back into his field. I helped Cami to her feet and ran into the woods with all three of our packs. I could hear Cato begging Clove to stay with him. _If he liked her so much, why did he volunteer?_ Then, reality slapped me in the face. _Kill number four. I'm a murderer._

* * *

On the way to our cave, we find Lana, dead. Written in her blood was:

 _I tried. I promise, Finnick. Katniss. Cameron. Mom. Kai. Rue._

I held back a sob.

"Two deaths today. We should get going. There's only two of us now. Cato or Thresh could come after us now." I said, my voice once again hollow.

* * *

That night, the first face to appear was Clove, followed by Lana. I looked back down at my snare when Cami nudged me.

"It's Thresh." She said.

"Thresh?" I asked.

"Yes. Thresh." I looked and saw Thresh in the sky before the Panem Seal came up one last time. I sighed.

"We should split up, Cami. There's only Cato left. I don't want to kill you." Cami wasn't looking at me, but behind me.

"Run." She whispered. I turned and saw huge, ugly mutts coming up out of the ground. I followed her, racing through the trees. We met up with Cato, who was also running.

I climbed the Cornucopia, helping Cami up with me. Cato followed soon after. I aimed my arrow, ready to shoot when he did something I wasn't expecting. He grabbed Cameron by the wrist and pulled her towards him.

"Kill us." He spat. "I never stood a chance. I didn't know that until now, of course. Just shoot me. Take precious little Cameron, too. We all know. We were just obstacles in _your_ game. You probably don't care about Cameron. Just like you didn't care about Caleb, Lana, Rue. You probably didn't even care about that sister of yours. The one who was sobbing when your name was pulled."

"Prim. And yes, I do care for her. I don't expect _you_ to understand."

"Katniss." Cami Said. I turned to her. She tapped Cato's hand. _Of course!_ I drew back my arrow.

"Before you shoot, Girl on Fire, you might want to know. Cameron volunteered to save her twin sister." Cato said. I gasped before letting go of the string and watching the arrow fly into his hand. He roared and released Cami, who drew her axe.

Cato growled, grabbed Cami once more, and jumped off the Cornucopia. Into the sea of mutts. I crawled down and dragged her back into the Cornucopia. Her clothes were ragged and her features were cut and bruises. Very badly.

"Katniss," she gasped.

"Shh."

"No. No. My sister. She swore, if I died, she would go into the arena when she turned eighteen. Please. When she wins, I want you to be the best friend you can be to her." Cami said. I nodded.

"I'll certainly try."

Cami's features relaxed.

"Don't die, Cami."

She laughed darkly.

"Everyone goes sometime. Do it, Katniss. Make it fast." There were tears brining her eyes.

"Cami…" I said. I was sobbing, too.

"Do it, Katniss." She urged. _It's better to die quickly and painless than slowly, in pain._ She told me that, once. I shook my head.

"Fine." She whispered. She took an arrow out of my quiver.

"Any last words?" I asked.

"Last words are for fools who haven't said enough."

"Karl Marx?" I asked through my tears.

"Forgive her, Johanna. Even if she knows what she's doing." With that, she took my arrow and stabbed it just above her heart. I gasped. She would be in more pain now. I took it out of her chest and dove it in lower, so it was in her heart.

"I'm sorry, alright?!" I asked no one in particular. Below me, I saw Cato, whimpering. I sighed and with my last arrow, shot him through his heart. I did my District's three finger salute, for Cami. Three hovercrafts appeared, two caging Cato and Cami's dead bodies. A ladder dropped down from the third. _I killed six children. Glimmer. Three. Marvel. Clove. Cato. Cameron._

* * *

When I woke up from my heavy sedation, Haymitch was arguing with another Victor. I opened my eyes and saw Finnick Odair.

"Relax, Haymitch. They won't do it until she's sixteen. _I_ don't even start for another year. Even Snow wouldn't go to _that_ extreme."

I saw a small group of people standing around my bed. Haymitch, Finnick, Effie, Cinna, my prep team, and some more Victors I didn't know.

"Welcome home, sweetheart." Haymitch said dryly.

"Congratulations, Everdeen. You're a Victor." Finnick said.

"Congratulations? For what?" I snapped. "I don't think you realized that I just killed six teenagers in the span of about two weeks. I murdered them. I'm no better than Cato. Killing in cold blood."

"No. You're much better than Cato. Tell me why you killed each of them."

"Glimmer: so I could get home. Three: so I could blow up the Career's stuff. Marvel: revenge. Clove: so she wouldn't kill Thresh, who I knew would make my death quicker. Cato: Mercy. No one deserves to die slowly. Cami: because she missed her mark and missed her heart." Finnick shook his head.

"No. You killed Glimmer because got in the way. You killed three (his name was actually Isaiah.) Because he betrayed the outlier districts to the Careers. You killed the rest out of revenge, mercy, or to save someone else. Those are what we call justified kills."

"She also has the second highest kill count." Muttered another Victor.

"Enobaria!" Haymitch snapped. "Later. She's not ready to hear that."

Tears pricked my eyes. "Is it true?" I asked. Finnick nodded.

"Then who had the highest?"

"I did. With twelve." Finnick said. "The rest have around four or five."

* * *

I spun around in the mirror. This time, Cinna made me candle light.

I stepped into the elevator, and then ended up backstage.

"Please welcome Katniss Everdeen, the Girl in Fire!" Caesar said. The Capitol audience cheered and screamed as I stepped onto the stage.

"Now, Katniss, your games were the strangest I've seen in the longest time. It was very, very emotional, and yet you have the second highest kill count, next to District 4's Finnick Odair, from last year. Anything you'd like to say?"

I nodded. "For Lana, I'd like to say she was my first real friend here, in the Capitol. In the opening ceremonies, she was struggling with her dress, and her stylist ditched her. I helped her, and we liked each other immediately. I miss her." There were tears in my eyes.

"For Rue, she was an amazing person. And when she died, it tore me in two. She reminded me of an older version of my sister, Prim. I miss her." The tears were making their way down my face.

"And for Cameron. She was my best friend. When she asked me to kill her, I couldn't do it, even as I knew she wouldn't make it. I killed her in the end, as I knew it would be better than the slow death she gave herself. I want to apologize to Cami's twin sister. I never caught her name, but I want to make sure you know that Cami loved you. I look forward to meeting you someday. I apologize to the families of Glimmer, Marvel, Clove, Cato, Isaiah, and Cami. I didn't want to kill your child. I really didn't they could've been amazing people…" I was bawling now. "I'm sorry I couldn't save them."

Caesar put a comforting arm around me.

"Unfortunately, that speech took up all our question time. It's time to watch the replays."

* * *

After the recaps were played, it was time for the Victory Banquet. I stood next to Haymitch, and autographed whatever was thrust at me, took pictures with whoever wanted to, and talked to literally everyone.

Finnick approached me.

"Would you like to dance, Katniss?"

"I'd prefer not to, but I will because otherwise, I think my hand will fall off from the amount I'm signing."

He laughed and lead me to the center of the room.

"So, you have eleven months between the games, as always, so the next games will be in September. You have the Victory Tour between now and then, so that will be about two and three quarter months. So from mid June to August. You have about eight months to spend with your family. If I were you, I'd meet some Victors. It will help a lot when the games come around."

The waltz we were dancing to ended. Finnick pressed something in my hand.

"I'll see you for the Victory tour. My house is number five in Victor's Village."

When he was gone, I opened the napkin he gave to me.

 _Here's a list of friendly Victors to shoot a phone call to._

 _Finnick Odair - 4_

 _Cashmere Rosnam - 1_

 _Gloss Rosnam - 1_

 _Mags Vande - 4_

 _Blight Discora - 7_

 _Cecelia Avlis - 8_

 _Seeder Daniels - 11_

 _Chaff Birch - 11_

 _Lyme Cordana - 2_

 _You'll need these tonight. Trust me._

 _With love,_

 _Finnick Odair_

Finnick. What was his deal with me? And why would I need a list of phone numbers tonight?

* * *

When I got back to my district, moved into my new house, I saw a book on the table with the phone. In the book, printed in Effie's perfect handwriting, were phone numbers. Haymitch, Venia, Octavia, Flavius, Cinna, President Snow, Effie Trinket. The last one makes me drop the book.

 _Johanna Mason. That name is haunting me._ I thought as I added the numbers Finnick gave me. _Oh, well. Tonight I'll call Effie maybe. Ask her why she put that number there. Maybe I can figure out what Finnick meant about tonight while I'm at it._


	3. Finnick Odair

**So… after many angry PMs and screams from my sister for not persevering, I decided maybe it was worth it to continue. But please make note that I have a very full life, along with two other fanfics that I'm writing, so updates won't be as regular as some of my other stories. Sorry.**

 **Anyway, thanks for those helpful private messages.**

 **Blessed,**

 **Dani3434**

* * *

That first night in Victor's Village was the worst I'd ever had. I woke in a cold sweat and checked the clock, which said it was 1:12. Too late to bother Prim or Mom. So instead I went downstairs and made some tea. I glimpsed the phone out of the corner of her eye and remembered what Finnick had said.

 _You'll need these tonight._

He knew about the nightmares. He knew. I quickly dialed his number and sat on the chair next to the phone.

"Who is it?" He asked groggily.

"Katniss Everdeen."

"So you took my advice?"

"You knew, didn't you? You knew about the nightmares. Why didn't you tell me?" I asked, accusingly. He laughed at me.

"Oh, Katniss. There are many more horrors that come with being a Victor than nightmares. Just wait until you turn 16. That will probably kill you."

"What are you talking about?"

"I can't tell you over the phone. I'll let you know at the Victory Tour."

I fell asleep to his gentle voice telling me stories and folktales from District 4.

* * *

The Victory Tour was almost over. I was surprised to see no female Victors in District 7, and only a handful of District 5 and 11 Victors. In District 4, I was sitting on the beach when I met up with Finnick Odair.

" Hello, Katniss Everdeen!" He called to me as he ran up to me and plopped down in the sand.

"Hello, Finnick Odair."

"I've been enjoying our phone calls." Over the past couple of months, I'd been calling Finnick or Cecelia from District 8 almost every night. I tried calling the others, but I found them the most comforting.

"I guess I have, too. What did you mean about my sixteenth birthday?"

Finnick sighed. It was obviously not a topic he wanted to discuss.

"You promised you'd tell me, Odair."

"I will. Just… be prepared to hate me. And Haymitch. And literally everyone in the world. So, from what I've heard from Cash and Gloss and Haymitch and the other Victors, when you turn sixteen, President Snow will sell your body. Actually, since I turned fifteen, I'm already in training. You've got to be thirteen now, right?" I nodded. "We're the lucky ones, since we won so young. Can you imagine getting out of the arena to be told right away that you have to… to sell yourself for the pleasure of Capitolites? It's awful!"

Finnick spoke with the most passion I've ever heard someone speak with.

And I bet that I sounded the same way once I started my training


	4. Haymitch Abernathy

**Thanks to:**

 **Tedwin.**

 **bookbookbook3224**

 **mourneroffictionaldeaths**

 **Thanks for the reviews, guys!**

Haymitch Abernathy

Katniss POV

After the Victory Tour, there was the reaping. This year, I sat on the stage with Haymitch, Effie, and Mayor Undersea. There was a sign on the Justice building that had our names on it.

 _Victors: Calluna Wilkens(13th; deceased) Haymitch Abernathy (50th; alive) Katniss Everdeen (66th; alive)_

Effie did her normal speech and pulled out the female slip.

"Selene Caroway" a sixteen years old girl stepped up. She had black hair and green eyes. She had a little bit of muscle, so there was a slight chance of her survival.

"Shawn Caroway." A sixteen year old boy with black hair and blue eyes came up on the stage. Instead of shaking hands, the tributes hugged.

* * *

They were twins! How could the Capitol _do_ this? Tearing apart a family like that!

"Haymitch?" I heard Selene ask as I entered the dining car. "Aren't you supposed to mentor us?"

I snorted. "Haymitch Abernathy cannot _spell_ mentor. Much less actually perform the action."

"Will you mentor us then, Everdeen?" Asked Shawn. Very snarky.

"I will be. So watch the mouthiness. Haymitch will be coaching you on your public appearance."

* * *

That was my first Hunger Games, and neither tribute survived. Or the next year.

It was the 68th Hunger Games when I finally realized why Haymitch was the way he was. And soon, some of the Victor's had began to call me Haymitch Jr. Then Gloss ended up with a knife between his fingers, so they stopped. I never had a single Victor until the 70th Hunger Games. The Deadened Decade. For that year, there would be no outside help. That meant no sponsors. I thought it would be fine, and life would carry on as normal. Until Effie began the reaping.

"Primrose Everdeen." I panicked.

"Prim!" I called from the stage.

"You're not going into that arena."

"There's nothing you can do, Katniss." She yelled at me. But there was.

"I volunteer as tribute!" I called. Prim was hysterical.

"I'm sorry, dear, but I don't think you can."

"I can and I will. I'm seventeen. I'm allowed."

That's when Haymitch stepped in.

"Of course she's allowed. It's just that usually Victors aren't stupid enough to go back in."

And so I was the female tribute of District 12 once again.

 **soo... Short chapter. I just wanted to put this one out there.**


	5. Peeta Mellark

**Thanks to my reviewers: ThunderSphynx, JustAPersonReading, empresskura655, EmberLex, Tedwin, bookbookbook3324, and mourneroffictionaldeaths.**

 **Thanks to my followers: Accidental Genius 23, AlyssLondon, Corrilgillus, EmberLex, JustAPersonReading, Peregrine54, RealLillyPotter, Tedwin, empresskura655, gabeys, mourneroffictionaldeaths, and zanaka kazuki.**

 **So, most of you probably noticed I changed the name, but at the bottom of my profile, it says why, do I'm not going to tell you. You're a smart person (probably.) Figure it out. Also, I have no excuse for the late update. Absolutely none. Sorry.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Peeta Mellark

The male tribute that year was Peeta Mellark, my Boy with the Bread.

My first visitor was Prim and my mother, as usual. They told me to stay alive and win. Of course I would. The second visitor was Gale, followed shortly by Madge. The next visitor was unexpected. Peeta's father, Mr. Mellark.

"Hello, Mr. Mellark." I said politely. He smiled at me before saying,

"I should've told you, Prim, Peeta, Rye, and Andy earlier, but I was scared.

"Your mother and I used to be in love. My parents arranged a marriage with her sister, Emilie, who's now my wife. For several months, your mother and I saw each other secretly. We had sex, and I knocked her up. A few days later, she said she found someone else who she loved, and they got married. That was your father, Nathan.

"Caroline pretended she was pregnant with his baby, but towards the end of her pregnancy, she told everyone it was a miscarriage. She gave her baby for me to raise, as I wanted him more than she did. I told Emilie I had adopted. Caroline and Nathan then had you and Prim, and Emilie and I had Rye and Andy." He blabbed to me. I frowned.

"What about Peeta?"

"Peeta is your mother's baby."

I stepped back. _I have a half-brother, a sister, and two step-brothers._

"Does anyone else know?"

"I told Peeta. And your mom knows." I shook my head in disbelief. _Wow. Just wow._ Mr. Mellark (Is he Uncle Theodore? Maybe Uncle Ted? Dad?) Left and two more visitors came in.

"Hey, sis." Said Rye. These are my step-brothers. Andy hugs me. Rye was a year younger and Andy was three years younger. And they were my brothers.

* * *

I sat on the train, in the female mentor room, even though I was a tribute. The room had all my stuff in it from the past five years, since I was reaped. Effie tried to come by about an hour ago and convince me to move into the room on the other side of the train. The one labeled **Female Tribute: knock before entering.** The one I hadn't been in since I was twelve years old. I refused. It would be painful, sleeping in a room that several dead girls used. Selene was my first. She made it to finale two, but was killed by Augustus Braun of District 1.

For the 68th Hunger Games, the tributes were Savannah Iacconi, a tall eighteen year old from the Seam, and Leo Quartz, a thirteen year old from the town. They both made it to final eight. That year, the girl from District 4, Britt Lee, won by taming mutts and setting them loose on her fellow tributes. Finnick was happy to have his first Victor.

The 69th Hunger Games were won by fifteen year old Zahra Avlis from District 8. Her Games, if I had to choose a favorite, would be it. Not that I liked any, though. Zahra was an amazing person and now one of my best friends, next to Finnick.

 _The moment her Games began, she ran forward and took a pack and a knife from the Cornucopia before darting across the rocks. Half the arena was a desert, the other was all rocks and caves. She hid out in one of the caves, eating whatever food she found in her pack. The occasional tribute would wander by, which she would immediately throw her knife at, killing them._

 _By the third day, she was out of food. She crawled to the desert half, where the Career pack was. She picked up a small Stone and threw it across the rocky field, leading the Careers in the opposite direction of her. They left the girl from District 4 in charge, who Zahra threw her knife at. She quickly stole most of the food and quite a few knives, then she bolted. Needless to say the Careers were furious, but after that, she got a lot of sponsors._

 _The remaining tribute, aside from Zahra, was Caydance from 2. She was eaten by lizard mutts, making Zahra Victor._

My tributes were Brom Franco and Ceri Silva. Brom was a bloodbath kill, while Ceri died on day four, when she got too close to Zahra's cave.

* * *

After hours of wallowing in bed, I walked silently into Peeta's room, which was next to the my tribute room.

"Hey. Didn't mommy teach you to knock."

"Cut it out, Peeta." I say, even though the way he phrased the question made it sound like he was mocking me, I still didn't want anyone to know. Yet.

"How long did you know?" he asked me, still laying on his bed.

"Your dad told me. He came to say goodbye. You?"

"Same. But it was your mom. Guess they figured we'd be less mad if we didn't hear it from out parent."

"Guess so." I turned and left. I went back to my room. Again. There was nothing else to do, as it was after dinner.

About an hour or so later, I decided I wouldn't be able to sleep, so I went to see Finnick.

When I got down to his floor, there was no one in the living room except the male tribute, who was getting a drink.

"Hey, Katniss. Can I help you?"

"Umm… no. What's your name?"

He grinned. "Daniel. Hey, what're your tributes like this year?"

I smiled at him. The reaping recaps hadn't been released yet, so he didn't know it was her.

"I'm going to go see Finnick." I said, heading off to Finnick's room. I knocked, but there was no answer. I opened the door and saw him thrashing wildly on his bed. Nightmares.

"Finnick, wake up." I whisper, shaking him lightly. He springs out of bed and pins me to the ground.

"Finnick! It's me!"

"Katniss? You aren't dead?"

"Not yet, at least." He stood up and offered me his hand, which I accepted.

"Do you ever wonder if you have a secret half sibling, somewhere in the world?" I ask him as we settle down together on his bed.

"No. Why?"

I shrugged. "Just a thought."

"I hear you're a tribute again." He said. I nodded.

"They reaped Prim. Nine slips out of thousands and Effie Trinket had to pick my sister and my…"

"And your what?"

"Never mind."

"How come Prim has nine slips? I thought she was only thirteen, and she doesn't need to take tesserae."

"Peeta Mellark. The eighteen year old boy from my district. Our families are… close. We're friends."

"Ah. Do you love him? Because you could probably pull off the Star-Crossed Lovers of District 12 act. The Capitol loves a good romance."

I shook my head.

"Not in the way you're thinking of. Maybe in another lifetime." I said, avoiding the whole family mix-up.

"What do you mean, not in the way I'm thinking of?"

"I love him like-" I hesitate, trying to find a good expression. I give up. "Like a brother." He nods. I'm surprised he hasn't put two and two together. First me asking about secret siblings, then my metaphor that wasn't actually one.

"Stay with me tonight?" He asks. I nod and snuggle up against his chest.

* * *

"Katniss." Someone hissed in my ear.

"Wake up. Haymitch is going to throw a fit if he finds out you were here." I realize it's Finnick. Of course. I eventually get out of bed and he walks me to the elevator and kisses my forehead.

"I'll see you at the tribute parade." I nod, get into the elevator and soon arrive on my floor. I ran into my room and changed. When I come out of my room, Peeta is already there.

"Hey, where'd you go last night?"

"I went to see Finnick Odair. We're close friends. Don't tell Haymitch. He'll throw a tantrum."

Peeta laughs.

That night, we are smoke. I still haven't lost my reputation as the Girl on Fire.

Finnick kept his promise and met me after the parade. He hugged me and then was pulled away by some Capitol woman. He snuck into my room that night.

Zahra said she was doing well with mentoring, so that's good.

* * *

At training, Cinna dressed us up the same. We are told to stick together. Training goes well, for the most part. Except I keep getting stares from the boy from 2.

The scores were finally released.

 _ **District 1**_

 _Glass_ (Not Gloss, the Victor. Glass, the tribute.) _9_

 _Diamond King 8_

 _ **District 2**_

 _Samson 9_

 _Alverra 10_

 _ **District 3**_

 _Cory 6_

 _Sara 4_

 _ **District 4**_

 _Freya 9_

 _Daniel 9_

The rest of the tributes are forgettable, except

 _ **District 9**_

 _Brooklyn 9_

 _ **District 11**_

 _Franklyn 10_

 _ **District 12**_

 _Peeta Mellark 9_

 _Katniss Everdeen 12_

"Congrats, sweetheart." Haymitch said with a smile.

"Why? The Gamemakers did that so everyone would go for me. They want me dead."

* * *

 **Katniss and Peeta are siblings! Tell me what you think about** _ **that!**_ **Ha!**

 **I recently realized that I have been giving you long waits for short updates. (that rhymes.)I don't think that's fair, so I'm making an effort to write longer chapter. Here ya go. Review! Follow! Favorite!**

 **Stay in school.**

 **Don't drink and drive.**

 **Don't do drugs.**

 **Crack is whack.**

 **Have a nice day!**


	6. Zahra Avlis

**Thanks to the reviewers:**

 **EmberLex: aww, thanks so much. I couldn't have Finnick getting jealous at the whole 'Star Crossed Lovers' act.**

 **brookeyy14: thank you!**

 **ThunderSphynx: hmm… I thought I explained it, but I went back in and fixed it.**

 **I have two other fanfics that I'm currently writing, so I do it in rotations. So, I'll write a chapter for a fanfic, then maybe I'll take a day off, do another and so on. But sometimes, I forget to only take one day off. So sorry about the waits. I am also writing another Finniss fanfic, but I'm not going to post it until it's finished. Enjoy the chapter!**

Interlude: Zahra Avlis **(I changed Zahra's age and district to fit in with her backstory.)**

* * *

Zahra POV

When I was little, I had a best friend named Circe Rosnam. We both had younger siblings. I had a little brother named Brom, who was five years younger. She had a little sister named Lydia, who was three years younger. When her mom got cancer and her father was killed in a fire, we promised each other that if anything happened to the other, we would take care of the younger sibling.

We were at school one day, when the counselor, Mr. Brennan, went a little insane. He stole a Peacekeeper gun (only God knows how he did it.) and began firing at random. I watched as he shot my childhood friend, right before my eyes. Circe's last words to me were 'Remember our oath.'

Lydia was sent to the orphanage, and I was powerless to stop it. But two years later, when I was sixteen and she was twelve, she was finally free.

* * *

"Lydia Rosnam!" Daniella, District 7's escort announces as she reads the little slip of paper in her hand. I flip out. _No._ I think. _They took Circe. They can't take my last connection to her._ Without even thinking, I desperately scream

"I volunteer as tribute!"

"What? _No!_ You can't do this, Zahra!" Lydia protests.

"I promised her, Lyds. Take care of Brom. Please? Just go home. Just. Leave." I say, pushing her off me.

The male tribute was some guy named Birch McDonald.

"And now," says Daniella "It's time for our annual mentor reaping." She walks to the glass ball behind her and pulls out two paper slips.

"Blight Isenhower and Selena Beauregard." She calls out. **(Anyone a Percy Jackson fan?)**

* * *

I sit in my room, staring at the ceiling. We have just arrived at the Capitol from District 7, and I already hate it. I hear a knock on my door.

"Zahra, dear, you have a visitor." Daniella calls.

"Tell them to go away."

I hear Daniella murmur to whoever was there.

"Listen, Zahra. It's Katniss Everdeen. If you don't let me in, then I'll have Blight or whoever else I can find break the door down."

I hesitate before I sigh and say "it's open."

Katniss walks in and sits on my bed.

"Hey." I say.

"If you don't mind me asking, who was that girl you volunteered for? She wasn't your sister, was she?" Katniss asks me.

"No. Lydia Rosnam is about the closest thing I have to a sister, though. She's an orphan, and I was best friends with her sister."

"Was?"

"She died two years ago in a school shooting. Ironically, she was shot by the school counselor."

"I'm sorry."

"Please don't say that. It's too late for anyone to do anything now. Her name was Circe. I promised to take care of her sister, who is Lydia, if she died. I sort of assumed that meant reaping, too." I am crying now. It's been two years since I cried. That was when Circe died. Katniss hugs me, but says nothing.

"Thanks for not saying some crap like 'its gonna be fine.'"

Katniss laughs without humor.

"Those are just lies that parents et cetera say to us as kids. Thing is, as soon as you step onto that reaping stage, nothing is ever fine again."

"What about once you win? Isn't your life better than?" I ask. This is Katniss Everdeen! Her life is perfect!

"No. Each year, even if your name isn't drawn in the Mentor's reaping, they still drag you back to the Capitol to showcase your life in front of millions of people. Your private life becomes theirs. And the most desirable Victors are sold to wealthy Capitolites. Don't tell anyone I said that."

"Are you sold?"

"Not yet, but I bet I will be. Victors loose their whole life. All my friends back home misunderstand me. A Victor's only friends are their fellow Victors."

"Is that why you hang around Finnick Odair so much?"

She nods.

"He's the closest to my age. He's only two years older and won't at fourteen. Second youngest Victor ever."

 _Yeesh._ I think. _Finniss. I ship it. It's going to happen within the next year or so._

Hey, he's hot." I say, jokingly. She laughs, but then my face turns serious.

"Promise me something, Katniss. If your little sister- Prim, right?" Katniss nods, so I continue. "If she's ever reaped, I want you to volunteer for her. Spread the love. Make their filthy Capitolite hearts bleed. Make 'em pay for everything they have ever done to you. They will break down sobbing as their favorite Victor volunteers for her little sister to go back into the games. Risking her life." I crack a smile. "They will mourn you as though you're already dead."

Katniss grins at me.

"I like you, kid. I promise. But do me a favor and make it through the next three weeks."

"What about your tributes?"

"I wouldn't be surprised if they die in the bloodbath."

* * *

I am standing in the circle of tributes surrounding the Cornucopia. I scored a nine in training, but the Careers still didn't let me in their pack. Not that I want to.

The gong goes off and I spring forward, picking up a pack. I run forward a few more places and grab a set of knives before running out of there. The girl from eight jumps in front of me, but I throw my knife at her, hitting her neck. I retrieve the knife and run to the rock side. The Cornucopia is split into two sections: the desert section, which holds the Cornucopia, the Careers, and these weird lizard mutts. The other side is the rock section, which holds the rest of the tributes along with numerous caves.

I find a cave reasonably close to the Cornucopia and sort through my pack.

A full, half gallon water bottle.

A long rope.

A foam camping mat.

A roll of bandages.

Some sort of antibiotic cream.

And food. Dried fruit and beef jerky.

In the sky were: Both from 3, 5, and 6, the girl from 8, both from 9, the boy from 10, the girl from 11, and the boy from 12. That means there are still all the Careers, the boy from my district, the boy from 8, the boy from 11, and the girl from 12.

I just then realize how much the temperature dropped. During the day, it was at least eighty degrees, and now it must be below freezing. I shrug, because there is nothing I can do about it. I eat a piece of fruit, drink a few sips of water, roll out my mat and fall asleep, using my backpack as a pillow and my hand curled around a long knife.

* * *

 **Interlude: Zahra Avlis, Part 2**

I wake to the sound of a parachute. It's still dark out, but it must be after midnight, as you can't get sponsor gifts until day two.

I open the silver package, and find a black sleeping bag. The note says

 _I didn't know the temperature was so drastic in the desert. Stay warm and alive_

 _-Selena Beauregard_

Taped below it is another note

 _Come home, Zahra. Lydia needs you. I'll even introduce you to Finnick! I know you have the hots for him._

 _-Katniss_

"Come on, Kat. You didn't have to scream that to the world." I say, smiling. I don't actually have a crush on him, but it's been a running joke since I said he was hot when I met Katniss

I hear footsteps outside my cave and I tighten my grip around my knife. When I see two pairs of feet, I pull out a shorter knife from my backpack. I throw the longer one first, wounding the first person, and did the same to the second with my short knife. I crawled out of my cave. Both tributes are lying on their backs. I pull the knives from their legs and slit their throats. Two identical cannons went off.

I turn over the tributes and scream, immediately covering my mouth, because I recognize both of them.

The girl was Ceri Silva of District 12.

But the boy was once Birch McDonald. I killed my own counterpart.

"I'm sorry District 7. I didn't know, I promise."

I search him, finding only a throwing axe. Ceri had a bit of food, which I took and stored in my pack.

In the sky are the boy from District 1, Birch, the girl from 10, the boy from 11, and Ceri. That means all that's left are the Career pack, minus the boy from 1 and myself.

* * *

I wake to a scream. It sounds pretty far off, so I choose to ignore it. Until I smell burning flesh. I begin to pack up my pack, but then I realize that maybe I should see what it is. I poke my head out of my cave, with half of my gear packed away. I see the burning viper, just before a ball of fire flies over my head. I hoist myself out of my cave and begin running.

* * *

By the time the fire is extinguished, I am in a new cave. I dump the contents of my backpack on the ground. I'm missing my rope, my medicine and bandages, and my food. I guess I'll have to get more. Somehow…

The next morning, I have fully developed a plan. I begin walking to the Cornucopia. When I get there, I see the Careers crowded around a fire. It's just the girl from 1, both from 2, and the boy from 4. I throw a smaller rock as far as I can and the four of them look up at the sound.

"It's her!" Screams District 1 excitedly. "It's 7"

"Let's go!" Says the boy from 2. All of them go over there.

"Works every time." I mutter. I run to the Cornucopia, grabbing as much food as I can. On my way back, I see the girl from 1 and the boy from 2. They found my.

"She's over here!" They screech. I quickly throw two knives and two cannons go off. Then I bolt back to my cave.

One more cannon goes off, so I assume they decided to turn on each other.

In the sky is the girl from 1, the boy from 2, and the boy from 4. All that's left is the girl from 2, I think her name is Caydance.

I decide to go back to the Cornucopia and finish the games. All the way, I'm chased by a lizard mutt. I climb up the large horn and see Caydance already there, fighting off two mutts. She chops off the head of one of them and then comes over to help me with mine. Then lizard three smacks her over the edge with his tail. The third eats her whole. The cannon booms.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, may I present the Victor of the 69th Hunger Games-Zahra Avlis of District 7!"


	7. Annie Cresta

**By 'I'll update either later today or tomorrow,' I totally meant in a few days? Hehe. Sorry 'bout that.**

 **Shout-out to:**

 **brookeyy14: thx so much!**

 **EmberLex: I love how enthusiastic you are! Also, yeah. Finniss is the best. Zahra is going to get the other mentors thinking that way *hint, cough, wink, dropkick***

 **My friends have officially decided that I am Johanna Mason and Finnick is my husband (?) I'm totally cool with it, except, like,** _ **who ships Johanna and Finnick?**_

 **Remember my lovelies: Keep calm and tie knots! First person to review saying that they got that reference gets to make a Victor for the district of their choice! (Not twelve, as Katniss And Haymitch are all alone…)**

 **One more thing; THIS WILL AFFECT THE REST OF THE STORY: Do you guys prefer if I went between several POV's throughout the games (Katniss, Haymitch, Finnick, Zahra.) Or have one chapter that's from Katniss POV and the one after it in the Mentor's POV.**

* * *

"Hey, Katniss!" Zahra calls to me. I turn and see her behind me.

"Oh, hey. How's Lydia?"

"Great! You can meet her on the Victory Tour once you win."

I laugh and then try to look at her sternly.

"Shouldn't you want your tributes back?"

"Oh, I do, Kat. It's just… you're my best friend. I can't lose you like… like…"

I notice tears in her eyes and pull her into a hug.

"I'll be back. I swear on my life."

She snorts. "That's not very helpful. That's like saying that once you're dead, I can kill you."

"That's exactly what I'm saying."

We both laughed, but then Zahra's face turns serious.

"Swear on Prim's life. Or Finnick."

I hesitate, but then I realize that she would never kill Prim or Finnick if it's necessary.

"I, Katniss Maple Everdeen, swear on the life of Primrose Dahlia Everdeen and Finnick Almond Odair, that I will survive the 70th Hunger Games and come back and meet the beautiful, intelligent, amazing Lydia Honor Rosnam." I say. I'm being serious, but I do have a little fun, using middle names, describing Lydia, and putting my right hand up.

"Thank you, Katniss." Then, Zahra bursts out laughing.

"Finnick's middle name is Almond? I would expect that from 11 maybe, but from 4? I thought it was, like, Bay. And yours is Maple! That sounds like my district. And Dahlia should be 11 also!"

I raise an eyebrow at her. "Oh really? What's _your_ middle name?"

She blushes.

"Indigo."

"Ah, Zahra _Indigo_ Avlis. It's pretty. I think it reminds me of a certain District."

" _Shut up."_ She hisses.

"Hmm… Maybe it would sound nice with a District 8 person. You know, how they do textile and deal with all sorts of colors. That includes red, orange, yellow, green, blue, violet. I think I'm forgetting one. Oh, that's right. I think it's _indigo._ Maybe it's Cecelia's middle name. You should ask her. She is mentoring this year."

"Fine. I'm sorry, Katniss. Happy?"

"Indubitably."

"In… what?"

"Yes, Zahra. I'm very happy."

* * *

"Please welcome the Victor of the 66th Annual Hunger Games, Katniss Everdeen, the Girl in Fire!" Caesar screams.

 _Caesar: Now, Katniss, This is your second time going into the Games. What will you miss the most?_

 _Katniss: Prim as well as all you lovely people in the Capitol._

 _Caesar: Could you tell us about your relationship with your fellow Victors?_

 _Katniss: Those of us who mentor almost every year sort of form a few groups, but we're all very tight. There's the older group, which is Enobaria, Brutus, Beetee, Wiress, Mags, Nova, Jared,_ _ **(AN: District 5)**_ _Eva,_ _ **(AN: 6)**_ _Blight, Cecelia, Woof, Seeder, Chaff, and Haymitch. The younger group is Cashmere, Gloss, Finnick, Zahra, Augustus_ _ **(AN District 1, Victor of 67)**_ _Britt_ _ **(AN District 4, Victor of 68)**_ _and myself. I think I'll miss them a lot. We're all such good friends._

 _Caesar: But you'll be back soon, right?_

 _Katniss: I'm not sure, Caesar. Peeta and I are very close._

 _Caesar: Then we'll miss you. Do you have more flames tonight?_

I stand up and spin. My floor-length red dress erupts in flames. It burns away, revealing a shorter dress with flame designs on it.

 _Caesar: Oh, wow. Thank you! One more question. Did you find a boyfriend yet? You_ are _seventeen._

 _Katniss: *Giggle* My mom says I'm not aloud to date until I'm eighteen._

 _Caesar: Do you have your eyes set on someone?_

 _Katniss: yes…_

 _Caesar: Well, who is it?_

 _Katniss:It's…_

The buzzer goes off Caesar sighs in annoyance and dismisses me, welcoming Peeta.

Peeta is likable, cracking jokes and Caesar and him complement each other. The last question throws me off some.

 _Caesar: Katniss said you two are close. Anything romantic?_

 _Peeta: Actually, Caesar, I'll tell you, if you can keep a secret._

 _Caesar: go ahead._

 _Peeta: I actually love Katniss. And I'm pretty sure she loves me, too._

 _Caesar: How long have you known her?_

 _Peeta: All my life, but I only spoke to her recently… because… because I didn't know the truth._

 _Caesar: The truth?_

 _Peeta: I told you I love Katniss Everdeen. And I do… as a sister. Because… she is my sister. We share a mother._

The timer goes off, and before I know what I'm doing, I have Peeta pinned to the wall.

"What was that?" I scream in his face. "You can't go around, giving away family secrets!"

"It will help us!"

"How? We can't get sponsor gifts. Actually, don't answer that question. Did you think about the rest of our family? Mom has probably been shunned. All three of them must be beyond embarrassed. If my dad was still alive then _he'd_ be embarrassed. Prim is probably going to be picked on and bullied at school, at least until I get home. What were you thinking?" I punch his arm and am about to punch him some more, but strong arms pull me into the elevator. I scream

"How could you? I'm going to kill you! How could you do this to Prim? I'll kill you, Peeta!" I don't actually mean it, but I'm so scared, I just want someone to respect me.

Whoever picked me finally drops me on my bed and sits next to me. My eyes clear, and I finally see that it is Finnick.

"Sorry, Finnick."

"It's fine." He reaches out and combs his fingers through my hair. "Is it true? About you and Peeta?"

I silently nod. "That's why I asked you about secret siblings and said I loved Peeta as a brother."

"Can I stay?" He asks me. I nod again.

* * *

I wake up to Finnick thrashing in his sleep. Again. For the third time since I volunteered.

"Finnick!" I call. He is awake, but is very traumatized.

"Finnick," I say again. I sit up and he lays his head in my lap. This is the worst he's ever been after a nightmare.

"Come on. It was just a dream."

"She was torturing you, Katniss. She drew a twelve on your chest with her knife, but you didn't die. She wrote on your forehead. Stay away from her, Katniss."

"Shh. Shh. Who? You need to tell me who it was, Finnick." I say, calmly stroking his hair. For a nineteen year old, he certainly acts like a scared little boy sometimes. But then again, I bet I still act like a scared little girl after my nightmares.

"It was Brooklyn. That girl from District 9. She's dangerous." He sounds like he was panicking again.

"Shh. Just go back to sleep. I'm right here."

He begins to shake.

"No. _No._ I can't go back there. They just get worse every time I try to sleep. Make them stop, Kat. Please. Help me."

I kiss his forehead. I've never seen him like this.

"I'm sorry, Finnick. I can't. We all get them. Just try and think positive. Tell me what you'll do tomorrow."

"I'll eat breakfast with Britt, Lucinda, and my tributes. Then I'll come up and see you before you leave for the games. When you leave, I'll cry with Zahra, Britt and Cashmere while Gloss and Augustus mock us. Then we'll point out how they're probably being torn apart by this, and then I'll watch anxiously during my shift, Britt will take over and I'll go to an appointment with some insane Capitol lady. So what's the point in telling you this if it's just making me feel worse."

"Oh, Finnick. What are we going to do with you?" I sigh.

"You could kill me." He says meekly.

"Finnick! I don't want you to die. You're my best friend. I need you. Please don't do that."

"Why did I ever volunteer as tribute?"

"If you didn't then I would never have met you."

"Nah. I would be a world famous supermodel. You'd meet me when you visited District 4 for your Victory Tour." He says honestly, even though it sounds like he's cracking a joke.

"But you kept me alive. You intrigued me, Finnick. I wanted to get to know you better." After a few minutes I say, "I'll be eighteen next year. So would Rue and Cami. That means Cami's sister will volunteer next year."

"But Rue and Cami are dead. Just like everyone else who ever meant anything to the world." Finnick says in his fragile, half-sane state of mind.

"Finnick Odair! I don't want to hear you say that ever again. Yes, they meant a lot to us. Rue and Lana and Cami and… and," I struggle to say the word I have been asked time and time again never to say. "Annie." Finnick makes an awful choking sound in the back of his throat.

"But we mean a lot to the people around us. We can't lose hope. Not like… Annie. She gave up. You can't. Please don't do this to me. I know I'm being selfish, and it's a lot to ask, but I need you and you need me. If I started mindlessly ranting about how I needed to die, you would be at my side in an instant, giving me this same speech. Don't let go, Finnick. Don't let go."

He makes the choking sound again, and I kiss his forehead.

"Just go to sleep. I'll be right here and I'll wake you up before the nightmares get bad." He nods and falls asleep in my lap. I run my fingers through his hair, thinking about Peeta and how I said I would kill him. _I should apologize and explain myself before the arena._ Then my thoughts change the the handsome, bronze-haired, green-eyed, tan boy in my lap. If he committed suicide, like Absurd Annie Cresta, who shot herself shortly after I won my games. She was Finnick's best friend, since even before they both won the Games. She left a short note saying:

 _Finnick-_

 _I'll miss you. See you in a few years. Tell Katniss I said "hi"_

 _-Annie_

And that was it. Annie loved me, and I have no idea why anyone, _anyone,_ would like me. I'm broken and hopeless. Pessimistic and heartbroken. Completely helpless. I'm scarred and torn. Finnick is the same way. No wonder all of us Victors get along so well.

* * *

Finnick POV

After I woke up, broken and scared,once Katniss got me to sleep again, I didn't have another nightmare.

I wake up to Katniss smiling down at me, her hand playing with my hair.

"Good morning." She yawns and I notice the dark circles under her eyes.

"Did you sleep at all last night?" I ask her, frowning.

"No. You know how it is before the games, Finnick. No one ever sleeps. Happy Hunger He's, by the way."

"The odds are most definitely in your favor this year, Katniss."

"You should get back to your tributes." She says. She starts to crawl out from under me.

"Wait!" I say desperately. She raises an eyebrow at me.

"Yes?"

I pull her face down to mine. Our lips touch, and I swear I see sparks. I've never felt this way. I've only ever kissed Capitol women, and they never felt like this. Her lips were soft and firm. They fit with mine perfectly. After a few seconds, she pulls away, gasping.

"Finnick that was…"

"Go ahead and hate me. I don't care anymore." I cut her off.

"... Amazing." she finishes.

"You liked it?"

She nods.

"Honestly, Finn. Zahra's been shipping us since I went to see her before her games."

 _I ship it too..._

* * *

 **Whew! First kiss and a suicidal Finnick Odair! Again, sorry about the late update. I feel pretty great, cuz this has been one of my longer chapters. I had another announcement, but I can't remember it currently. It was important… oh, well. I'll add it in once I remember it.**


	8. Alverra and Freya

**Happy Superbowl! Go Rams! (Not that I like them, I just don't like the Patriots.)**

 **Thank you, EmberLex for being my** _ **only reviewer**_ **this time around. Seriously, guys. I'm disappointed in your lack of skills in the category of pressing a button and typing a few words. Just try to review this the around. Please?**

* * *

Mentor's POV(third person)

 **Katniss looks around the arena from her pedestal. It's an open plane, from what she can see, and she's stunned by the beauty of it. There are bushes and birds and all sorts of other beautiful things. (AN: It's similar to Haymitch's arena, for those of you who read Catching Fire, instead of just watching the movies.)**

 **She looks at the Cornucopia and sees her bow. It's right in front of her.**

 **The cannon goes off, starling all the tributes except Katniss. She's ready. She's an experienced killer, and she's determined. Katniss is the first there and she climbs the Cornucopia, picking off tributes from above. She kills at least three before someone manages to climb the Cornucopia.**

" **Hey, Fire Girl!" Katniss turns and sees Alverra from 2 and Freya from 4. "You want in on the Career Pack?"**

" **Nah. Maybe I'll catch you later."**

" **Make sure you do!"**

 **Katniss grabs a knife and two packs from the Cornucopia and run through the battle as fast as she can.**

 **She keeps running until she realizes she's on a cliff. She drops her second pack down there first.**

" **No force field." She mutters. "Good."**

Haymitch smiled at her.

"I think Katniss watched your games behind your back, Haymitch. No way she came up with the force field idea on her own." Says Chaff.

"I don't know. Katniss is smarter than she looks."

"Then I bet she looked really smart." Finnick says pointedly. "Because she _is_ smart."

"Hey, how was your night last night? I heard screaming and Katniss came out this morning blushing like crazy." Haymitch says.

"There were nightmares." Finnick says stiffly. "And I… I…"

"Spit it out, fish face."

"I kissed her."

Zahra springs up from the couch.

"Yes!" Everyone turns to look at her. "I've been shipping it since she was crowned." She explains. Finnick frowns.

"I had someone back then."

"But you're single now, aren't you?" Zahra grins triumphantly. Finnick turns deathly pale.

"Annie is dead." He spots out through gritted teeth. "And if we don't start paying more attention, then Katniss will be dead, too."

 **Katniss rolls down the hill and sees some trees lining the bottom. She climbs one, strapping herself in with her belt, and examines her supplies. An empty water bottle, matches, dried fruit, beef sticks, crackers, an extra pair of socks, twine, a sleeping bag, a pot of soup, and a jacket.**

" **They have time to make a pot of soup, but not fill up a water bottle?" Just then, the cannon goes off signaling the end of the bloodbath.**

 **Thirteen cannons go off. Katniss geht's into her sleeping bag and puts on her extra socks and jacket.**

 _ **District 3-Boy and Girl**_

 _ **District 4-Boy**_

 _ **District 5-Boy and Girl**_

 _ **District 6-Girl**_

 _ **District 7-Boy and Girl**_

 _ **District 8-Boy**_

 _ **District 9-Boy**_

 _ **District 10-Girl and Boy**_

 _ **District 11-Girl**_

"Well, Britt's out." Finnick says casually. Zahra's eyes are wide and she's gone pale. Britt glares at Finnick for his careless remark and pulls Zahra into a hug.

"The first time is always the hardest. Believe me: Daniel's death this year was much easier than my tribute's last year."

Blight, who's teaching her how to mentor, comes over and touches Zahra's arm.

"Come on. Let's go to the private viewing room." He begins to guide her away.

"No." Blight turns and sees Cashmere, slowly walking to them. "She needs people her age."

"Like who?"

"Well, Katniss would be ideal, but really Gloss, Britt, Augie, Finnick, Eric, me, any of us. Not a thirty-something year old man."

 **The careers are hunting Katniss and they're right below her, not noticing.**

" **Where do you suppose Fire Kat is?" Asks Samson. Alverra rolls her eyes.**

" **I don't know, you moron. That's why we're looking. You seriously have the biggest crush of all time."**

 **Diamond, the girl from 1, rolls her eyes.**

" **I don't get that. She's not even that pretty." She's green with envy.**

" **Are you kidding me?" Glass chimes in. "Fire Girl is smoking!"**

 **An arrow flies out of the tree, hitting Samson, killing him instantly.**

 **Boom.**

" **I advise you back off me, Glass. I have a boyfriend, and you don't want to mess with him."**

 **Glass recovers from the initial shock and sneers. "Yeah? Well we killed your brother."**

 **Katniss laughs scornfully. "Yeah right. He wasn't in the sky and I didn't hear a cannon after the daily report. Better luck next time, shorty."**

 **Glass frowns at the name right before Katniss's arrow flies through him.**

 **Boom.**

 **Immediately afterwards, Diamond's knife hits the tree, which Katniss dodges and then sticks in her pack.**

" **Thanks, kid. Now I'd advise you do not continue this course of action, as it would end very messy. You're dealing with a seasoned killer and I'm sure your two friends will back me up on this, either out of fear or respect. Right?"**

 **Freya and Alverra nod.**

" **Yeah. Actually, we wanted you in our alliance. We want you to be the leader of the Career pack. We need a new one. It was Samson before." Alverra says. Diamond looks at them like they're crazy. Katniss jumps out of her tree.**

" **You got yourself a leader."**

"Katniss Just forced her way to the head of the pack." Cash whistles

"Did you expect anything less?" Asks her brother.

"No, but I'm loving her attitude."

 **Boom.**

 **Katniss wakes up to the cannon.**

" **Alverra?" She asks when she sees the girl in question, standing over the body of Diamond**

" **She was coming at you with a knife. I figured I like you better than I liked her, so I chose to kill her."**

" **We're in final eight. These games went fast.**

"Finnick!" Haymitch screamed at him, waking him up.

"What?"

"Final eight. They want all of Katniss's closest friends down there for interviews."

* * *

The Victors are watching the interviews. First is Alverra's family and friends, followed by Enobaria, her mentor.

 _Caesar: could you tell us if you're rooting for Alverra or Katniss?_

 _Enobaria: I don't know, Caesar. I love Alverra. She's like my daughter. But Katniss ist in the Mentor's family. We need her. All of the Victors need each other. If one of us were to die, we'd be lost._

Freya is up next, and Finnick and Britt are interviewed for her.

 _Caesar: What about you two? Who do you want to win._

 _Britt: I agree with what Enobaria said earlier. Freya is awesome, but I need both her_ and _Katniss._

 _Finnick: Before the games, Freya told me she wanted to get Katniss out. That definitely makes things easier_

 _Caesar: Because you don't need to get sponsors for her?_

 _Finnick: because I won't have to choose between my responsibilities and my lover._

The Capitol goes wild at his response.

"When did that happen?" Haymitch asks

"I figured that if she can say she has a boyfriend, I can say she's my girlfriend."

"No, you can't!" Haymitch looks at him in disbelief.

"Snow won't be happy. The Capitol's two favorite Victors, in a relationship. Not only the favorites, but the biggest money makers!"

Finnick felt a surge of fear. "How long has she been sold for?"

"Snow started her right before the Reaping. She's only had three appointments." Haymitch smiles sadly. "She refused to say anything, of course. I found her schedule. That's how I found out about it. She wouldn't tell me, otherwise."

When they got to Peeta and Katniss's family interviews, their parents awkwardly answered questions on their relationship. Prim, Rye, and Andy on the other hand, were excited about having more siblings. Prim especially.

 **It's down to Alverra, Freya, the boy from 6, and Peeta and Katniss. Brooklyn and Franklyn had an epic showdown, killing each other simultaneously. The announcement rang loud and clear throughout the arena**

" **Attention, tributes, attention! There has been a slight change in the rules. Two Victors may be crowned, if they originate from the same district. That will be the only announcement."**

" **Katniss! You and Peeta are the only pair left. You could win!" Freya says, grinning at her.**

 **Katniss smiles back and then stands up and screams**

" **Peeta!" She waits a few seconds before trying again. This time, there's a faint**

" **Katniss!?" In reply. A few more minutes, and Peeta appears at the top of the hill.**

" **Peeta!" The man in question runs down the hill and throws his arms around his sister.**

" **I was so worried about you!" He exclaims**

" **Did you hear the announcement? We can go home and see Prim and our brothers. We could be like a semi-normal family!" She smiles at him. "We're going home."**

* * *

" **Okay, okay. I got it. First kiss, Alverra, go." Freya grins at her counterpart. Alverra returns it with a glare.**

" **Fine. My first kiss was Samson. After the interviews. He just walked up and kissed me. So I punched him in the face and then Brutus screamed at me for the next half hour."**

 _Oh. Is that what happened?_ Enobaria smiles. That would definitely make sense.

" **Your turn, Peeta."**

" **Her name's Delly Cartwright and it was when she said goodbye to me after the reaping."**

 **Katniss raises an eyebrow.**

" **Oh, really? I'll have to have a little chat with Miss Cartwright."**

" **Oh please don't, Katniss. She's scared to death of you."**

" **As she should be. Freya! Go!"**

" **It was just after school and this boy comes up to me, thinking I was my sister, and kissed me. I've been told I look a lot like Meryl, but not so much that her boyfriend would kiss** _ **me!**_ " **Katniss laughs at her and says,**

" **I'm going to find more wood for the fire."**

" **Katniss," Alverra smirks. "The fire is fine. You aren't getting out of this. It's your turn."**

 **Katniss huffs.**

" **It was the same day as the games, and it happened out of the blue. That's all you need to know." She stands to leave.**

" **Katniss," Alverra says again. "What's his name? Surely you can tell us that."**

 **Katniss glares at her alliance for a few more minutes.**

" **Katniss,"**

" **Fine." She stares them down for a few more minutes.**

" **I'm waiting."**

" **Finnick Odair."**

The Mentor's Lounge erupts in _oohs_ and catcalls. Finnick has a huge grin on his face.

"Hey, Lover Boy!" Calls Zahra "Get your head out of the clouds before I rip it out. I wanna show you something."

Finnick raises his eyebrows and gets out of the chair, the stupid smile still stretched across his face.

"And wipe that stupid grin off before I do it for you."

Zahra points to the screen, in the corner and he sees it too. It's the boy from 6, with a knife in his hand. And the knife then goes into Freya's neck.

" **Freya!" Alverra screams. The boy from 6 then falls to the ground with and arrow protruding from his eye.**

 **Boom.**

 **Boom.**

" **Alverra. She's dead. There's nothing we can do." Katniss says with tears in her eyes. "It's down to the three of us."**

" **Okay." She says in a shaky voice. "Hand me a knife. We'll settle this the right way."**

 **Katniss hands Alverra and Peeta their knives and has her own at the ready. She's prepared to fight. Never would she ever be prepared what happens next. Alverra stabs herself.**

" **Alverra! What are you doing?"**

" **You and Peeta deserve to win. Go home."**

 **Boom.**

" **Let's step away from the body, Katniss. They need to collect it." Peeta gently guides her away.**

" **I don't understand. Where's the trumpets? And the hovercrafts?"**

" **Hmm?"**

" **When the Victor is crowned. There's the trumpets." Katniss is getting fed up.**

" **Attention, tributes, attention. There has been a slight rule change. The former adaption, allowing two Victors to be crowned has been revoked. Only won may win. Good luck. And may the odds be ever in your favor."**

" **We knew they wouldn't let us both win. It was only a matter of time." Peeta says, pulling his knife out of his belt again.**

"No." Finnick mutters, his breath quickening. _I can't lose her. I can't._

"Geez, kid. Chill out. He's not going to kill her. It's not like him." Haymitch reassures him.

 **Both of them drop their knives.**

" **Peeta! Look!" Katniss points to a small bush.**

" **What is it?"**

" **Nightlock. Poisonous berries."**

" **Yikes. Even the name sounds dangerous."**

 **Katniss picks a handful and brings them back to Peeta, whispering in his ear so only he could hear.**

" **Even if they let us both win, I'm swallowing. I don't deserve this."**

 **Peeta nods.**

" **Me too."**

 **They hold the berries up to their mouths.**

" **Wait! Stop! Ladies and gentlemen, may I present the Victors of the 70th Hunger Games - Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark."**

 **Both siblings continued to bring the berries towards their mouths. Then, suddenly, a bird swoops down and steals first Peeta's and then Katniss's.**

* * *

Katniss POV

"Finnick?" I call. "Haymitch?"

The door slides open, revealing Finnick.

"You made it." A grin slowly spreads across his face. "You're home, Katniss."

He kisses my forehead and sits in the chair next to my bed.

"Why'd you do the stunt with the berries?"

"I don't deserve to live. I've killed numerous amounts of children. I killed twelve this time around, Finnick. _Twelve._ That's more than you."

"No, actually, I had twelve, too." He points out.

"But then I had the ones from my last games, too."

Finnick sighs. "You're such a hypocrite. You gave me that whole speech before the games about suicide, and there you actually tried it!"

I look up at him and I feel a year slide down my cheek. "I know. But you actually deserve to live and I don't."


	9. Slenin and Gordon

**I disappeared off the face of the Earth, so don't be too mad that I haven't updated. I am mourning the Patriots' victory, and that's why I haven't updated in some time. I'm generally not a big football person, but my language arts teacher is a HUGE Patriots fan and** _ **won't stop talking about it!**_

 **Shout out to AlyssLondon! I'm done complaining about the lack of interviews. I don't have time, space, or effort to anymore.**

Finnick POV

I watch as Katniss rips needles out of her arm and stands up along with me, using me as support. We walk out of the room and take the elevator to the Mentor's Lounge. Cheers erupt throughout the room and several other victors came up to congratulate Katniss.

Zahra hugs her, almost knocking her over.

"Don't kill me, Indigo." Katniss says, laughing.

"Sure thing, Maple."

"You didn't tell her _my_ middle name too, did you?" I ask, terrified at the prospect of Zahra using my full name against me.

"She did! That's why I like her." Zahra grins cheekily. Cashmere hugs Katniss.

"If you died, this Mentor's Lounge would never be the same. Once you're in the fam, you're stuck until you die of old age. We couldn't lose you. Not after Annie." she says. Katniss grins.

"I'm not dead yet."

Gloss and Enobaria nod in her direction. Augustus waves and Britt also hugs her. She looks like she may die from too many hugs. Then Haymitch comes down, slightly drunk.

"You weren't drunk during my games, were you?" She asks him crossly

"Nope. But I drank at least a bottle as soon as you got out of that arena." He slurs slightly.

"Where's Peeta?" She asks, disengaging from Haymitch.

"They want to broadcast your reunion, so you can't see him until the interviews tonight."

* * *

Katniss walks on the stage in a beautiful red and orange dress. This time, she's a candle again, making her look young and innocent. If I didn't know better, I would've thought she is no more than fourteen. Peeta comes in from the other side and hugs Katniss, Who smiles and hugs him back. He kisses the top of her head and leads her over to the interview chairs across from Caesar. Caesar asks them a few questions, which Katniss answers most of, having more experience with Caesar. Then they show the Hunger Games, and it looks like Katniss is trying to restrain Peeta from running off the stage.

I meet them backstage, hugging Katniss and high-fiving Peeta.

"Great job, Girl on Fire." I whisper.

* * *

 **Ten months later, District 12 reaping**

Katniss POV

I sit on the stage with Peeta and Haymitch. Even though Haymitch doesn't have to mentor anymore, he still has to come to the Capitol, along with every other Victor. Effie does her usual speech and plays the video. I feel really bad for the adults, who have had to go to the reaping a every year with their kids since they were twelve, and forced to watch this crap.

"Samantha Browne." A fourteen year old picks her way through the the crowd. She's on the shorter side with long brown hair and green eyes. I recognize her from the seam. I used to play with her sister.

"I volunteer as tribute!"

I stand up as I see a taller version of Samantha push her way through the sixteen year old section. She looks the same, except her hair is lighter by a little bit and slightly shorter, and her eyes are brown. This is Allison Browne, the older sister I used to play with. They have one more sister, Gwendolyn, who's twelve. Their family is poor, and she got a job helping Ripper with selling her alcohol in the hob. We used to make small talk, when I would buy rubbing alcohol for my mother and whiskey or whatever Haymitch likes to drink. When Allison walks into the stage, I give her an awkward little hug before sitting down again.

"Gordon Dillard." An eighteen year old boy walks onto the stage.

On the train, Peeta, Effie, and I get to know our tributes while Haymitch, not surprisingly, raids the liquor stash. Peeta will be mentoring Gordon while I have Allison, or Allie, as she likes to be called.

Over the last couple of months, Andy, Rye, Peeta, Prim, Mother, Mr. Mellark and I did some serious family bonding. Mrs. Mellark didn't like Prim, mother, and I, for taking away her highschool sweetheart, I guess, and therefore left the Mellark bakery. We can assume she's living somewhere in the town. It makes me mad. My mother is her sister, and she still doesn't like us spending time with our cousins/half-siblings.

When we sit down to watch the reaping, Allie is clutching my hand nervously. I smile reassuringly at her. The careers are Alexandrite and Marble from District 1, Nike and Kalman from District 2, and Kaitora and Slenin from District 4. The others that I make note of are Trask, a small but smart and fast looking boy from District 6, and Abaddon and Kamala from District 9. Abaddon has a slim build with some muscle, but looks scary, nonetheless. Kamala is a fourteen year old with a pixie face and looks pretty dangerous. Then, of course, there was Johanna Mason, volunteer of District 7. I know it's coming, but I still fight back tears when I see her volunteer. She looks so much like Cami that it hurts. I make a sound somewhere between a sob and a choke, which makes Haymitch raise an eyebrow at me and Peeta squeeze my hand. I smile unconvincingly at them. As soon as the reaping is over, I storm over to the phone, punching in the number for the District 4 train. Someone picks up.

"Hello?" I assume it's Finnick's female tribute.

"Hey, this is Katniss Everdeen. Is Finnick there?" I ask

"Katniss Everdeen? The Victor? You and Finnick make the cutest couple." She says, but somehow, it's more sincere and serious than girly and bubbly. "I'll get Finnick." I hear her scream his name, a loud crash, a woman scream, and then Finnick's voice on the other end of the phone.

"Hey, Katniss! What's wrong?"

I walk into my room and shut the door as much as I can, which isn't all the way as the phone cord is in the way. Then I proceed to break down in sobs.

"Cami…" I start, but I can't get out anymore. Finnick sighs.

"Johanna reminds you of Cami." He states. I nod, and then realize that her can't see me. I choke out a yes.

"Okay. I'll tell you what. My train arrives a few minutes before yours, so I'll be waiting at the train station when you get there. Is there anything else you need?"

"I know my female tribute. She volunteered for her sister, too. And there's the twelve year old…"

This is my fourth time mentoring (67, 68, 69, and 71) and I've never been more torn between tributes.

* * *

When we pull into the train station, I'm the first off. Finnick is waiting right there, like he said he would and I Immediately hug him, sobbing into his shoulder. We're both so emotionally damaged, that we take turns being the strong one.

"Come on, Katniss. Let's go to your floor." He lets me lean on him as we get into the stretch limo, then the elevator. When it's just Effie, Haymitch, Peeta, Allie, and Gordon, I finally let my tears run freely. I can feel Gordon judging me.

"What's wrong with her?" He asks, rudely. Finnick glares at him.

"The Hunger Games does this to you. You know what? She deserves to cry whenever she wants. She survived that arena twice, whereas you might not survive once."

"Finnick… please don't start anything." I mumble into his shoulder. He nods and rubs my back.

"Okay. But if he's a jerk to you, you know where to find me."

* * *

Finnick POV

Seeing Katniss cry at the train station, and then again on the elevator tore me in two. She's always so strong.

My tributes, Kaitora and Slenin are strong careers this year. Slenin is strong and good with a sword. He's eighteen and a volunteer. Kaitora is on the smaller side, but still deadly. She's good with long distance weapons, such as throwing knives and axes, as well as bows and spears. For close combat, she can use a knife. She's fifteen, and not a volunteer. That's the thing about District 4. Some years, it's all volunteers while others it isn't.

I sit with Katniss and the other younger Victors, who are in the eighteen - to - twenty-seven age range. Zahra and Katniss being the youngest at eighteen. The District 12, yet again, steel the show. Afterwards, Katniss and I go to congratulate her tributes. Allie smiles at us, and Gordon frowns. This kid is getting on my nerves. When we go to see my tributes, Slenin seams to try to irritate Katniss as much as possible.

"What is wrong with you guys today?" I hiss at him. He looks very startled.

"All of the male tributes we've met have been horrible to Katniss. She's had a rough life, okay?"

"Finnick, just let it go, right? Breathe. In and out. Calm down. I'm fine." Katniss says, grabbing my arm. I took a deep breath, as she instructed me to.

"He's right, you know." Kaitora says. "You are a jerk, Slenin." She slaps his arm lightly.

We are now in the elevator. Most of the tributes and mentors are squeezed into a small box. Not a good mix. Katniss, Haymitch, Peeta, Britt, Mags, and I sit at one end of the elevator with our female tributes. Slenin and Gordon are talking to the tributes from Districts 1 and 2.

"Ah man. Katniss may seem hot, and she is, but she's whining little twit. Very shallow." I hear Gordon say. _Does this kid_ _ **want**_ _to die?_

"And she practically hangs on Finnick. She hasn't stopped touching him since she arrived!" Slenin says. This drives me over the top.

"What is it with them, anyway?" Asks Alexandrite from District 1. "She's not even that pretty. Are they dating or something?" _I wish._

"Yeah, she is that pretty. You're just jealous." Taunts Kalman, the boy from District 2.

"I don't get why. They both just have one, maybe two week flings. Those little slurs deserve each other." Says Nike, the girl from 2.

A black high heeled shoe imbeds itself in the wall, merely inches away from Gordon's face. Suddenly, Katniss has him pinned to the wall before anyone even realizes that she almost killed her own tribute with a shoe.

"Don't ever say anything like that again. This goes for all six of you: you don't know me. You don't know what I've been through. You definitely don't know Finnick. He's been through more. Don't speak of us ever again. The only reason you all aren't pinned to a wall is because he's my tribute. I can't touch the rest of you." She turns so she's only facing Gordon. "I hope you know that you're fifth on the list of people who I want out of that arena. If I can't get Allie out, then I want either Johanna from 7 or Kaitora from 4. Then Kamala from 10. The only reason you're even on the list is because I'm pitying you."

She takes her heel out of the elevator wall and drives it through his shirt sleeve, into the wall, followed by another in Slenin's. She walks back to me, when all the mentors erupt in applause, including Brutus, Enobaria, Cashmere, Gloss, and Britt, who's tributes just made a serious enemy. Johanna walks over to us, grinning.

"Katniss Everdeen." Katniss holds out her hand to shake, which Johanna obliged.

"I know. And I'm your new best friend. How did you get that heel to stick to the wall? I mean, this is a steel elevator. That can't be an easy task." Katniss and Johanna engage in a conversation on throwing techniques, and I grin at them. For once since Katniss arrived at the Capitol, she seems happy. Maybe it had something to do with getting her anger against Gordon out.


	10. Johanna Mason

**Hey guys! I'm looking for a beta reader, so if anyone is interested, shoot me a PM.**

Finnick POV

I hear a knock on my door around two AM, an I let them in, figuring it's Katniss. I'm wrong.

"Kaitora?" I ask, very confused. "What's up?"

"I want to know something. Promise me you'll tell me the truth, and not what the Capitol wants you to say. Promise." She says urgently.

"I promise."

"Good. Thank you. Can I come in?"

I open the door wider so she can come in. She sits on the chair at my desk and I sit across from her, on the bed.

"Is it worth it to win?" She asks me, her voice wavering. I sigh. This conversation had never come up with a tribute.

"No. Not unless you do it to protect someone. Like Katniss did it because otherwise her family would die. If someone needs you, it's worth it. Does someone need you?"

"They don't need me. They love me, I guess." She laughs harshly. "My family's pretty messed up. My mother and father had me and my brother, then my father died and Mom remarried this man who already had six sons, then they had three daughters. Then they divorced. I guess my older brother needs me. We have this special bond, I guess. We understand each other."

"Do you want to win for him?"

"I guess I do." She whispers. "Thanks Finnick. And good luck with Katniss. I know it's going to happen. I can feel it."

* * *

Katniss POV

I hear the elevator open and in comes Johanna Mason.

"Johanna?" I ask.

"We need to talk."

I debate her words before saying "it's really nice on the roof. The wind's a bit loud, though." This message clearly translates as _no one will hear us talk._ She nods and leads the way to the elevator.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" I ask once we're on the roof.

"Cami. You were with her in her last moments and one of her best friends. I should hate you. How come you could win when she couldn't? And believe me, I've thought about that. But I don't. I only like you more."

I sigh. I can tell that tonight we will both end up in tears.

About an hour later, someone else steps onto the roof.

"Katniss?" I hear someone yell.

"Johanna?" She asks surprised when she sees the District 7 tribute. I see the girl is Kaitora.

"Katniss is here too."Johanna says. Both of us have tears pouring down our cheeks.

"Katniss! There you are! Haymitch, Peeta, Finnick, and Effie are freaking out looking for you."

"Sorry." I mutter. I turn to Johanna. "I gotta go." She nods in understanding and I follow Kaitora back down to floor twelve.

"Katniss Everdeen! There you are!" Effie Trinket screeches as soon as I'm in her line of vision. Haymitch looks mostly relieved, but Finnick frowns. He takes my hand from Kaitora's and tells her to go back to her floor. Then, he walks me into my room. A part of me is still trying to figure out why Finnick Odair is on my floor. When Finnick makes me lay down, I turn over to look at him.

"Finnick Odair? Why are you here?"

He frowns again. "You have trouble sleeping without me."

"That's why Prim's here. Where is Prim?"

"You aren't in District 12, Katniss. You're in the Capitol."

I'm instantly terrified at his words. _I was reaped. I'm going into the land of mutts and cannons._

"I was reaped, wasn't I" I ask Finnick. He shakes his head.

"No, Katniss. Remember. You were reaped six years ago. You mentored with Haymitch for three years, then Prim was reaped last year. You volunteered and won the games a second time, finding out that Peeta Mellark is your brother. Now, you are mentoring a girl named Allie."

 _I am a Victor._ I snap back into the present, and my eyes flood with tears.

"That means Cami's… dead? And Rue and Lana?"

Finnick nods and hugs my tight against his chest, whispering sweet nothing in my ear and smoothing out my hair. Peeta nocks and enters the room, frowning as he sees Finnick, shirtless, hugging me. He separates us. I scream and Finnick hugs me again. Peeta gives up.

"No funny business, Odair." Peeta hisses at him

"Wouldn't dream of it, Mellark." Finnick replies, smirking.

"It's all real." I whisper. Both boys turn to me. "It's all real."

Peeta frowns and turns back to Finnick.

"You got this one?" Finnick nods and Peeta leaves. It's going to be a long night.

 **Don't worry! Strong, Victor Katniss is coming back soon.**


	11. Kaitora

**I am still in need of a beta.**

 **So, I've skipped a lot of time, including training scores and interviews. Here's what you need to know.**

 **Alexandrite:9, Marble:8, Nike:8, Kalman:8, Kaitora:10, Slenin:9, Trask:8, Johanna:6, Abaddon:9, Kamala:9,**

Katniss sits on the couch and I sit next to her. That's when we hear the scream. I turn back to the TV mounted on the wall and see Trask, a knife in his hand, tracing patterns into Abbadon.

"That sadistic little…" Katniss trails off. I officially hate Trask. Peeta sits down next to Annie and rubs circles into her hands. At the last moment, Abbadon twists Trask's knife out of his hand and impales him with it. Kamala, who was Abbadon's allie, jumps down from her tree. Trask's cannon goes off. Soon afterward, Abbadon's does to. He saved Kamala with that one selfless motion. Fourteen dead tributes.

I feel like I'm going to suffocate. Apparently, it shows.

"Finnick? You OK?" Katniss als me.

"Let's get out of here." I grab her hand and pull her into the elevator. I feel really sick and can't stand the other mentors right now.

When we get onto the roof, Katniss makes me lie down and feels my forehead.

"You're burning up. Are you sure you're alright?"

"I don't know." I admit. "I've been off all day."

Katniss nods and curls up on the ground next to me.

"Katniss… I think I may have fallen in love with you." she immediately sits up again.

"I don't get why anyone would love me." she says. "I'm broken, used, and a murderer."

"Youre still an innocent. I don't get why anyone wouldn't love you. I love you and I want to be with you, Katniss."

"Finally." she says. "I've seen it for a year or two now, but you never admitted it."

"You've known?" Katniss nods. "And… do you love me?"

"I don't know. Some day I will. I know it. But for now, I can't afford to think that way about anybody. Not even you, Finnick. I'm scared."

I nod in understanding. "I'll wait for you then."

I lean forward and kiss her. We've only kissed once, maybe twice before, but those times, one of us ran away. This time, we both stay. And I'm happy we did.

* * *

"Finnick," I wake up. "Wake up!"

"I'm up."

I open my eyes. Katniss is bending over me, worry written all over her face.

"Finnick, I think there's something wrong with you."

I grin slightly. "And you just figured that out? You've known me for five years."

" _Finnick._ " She's getting exasperated.

"Yes, there is something wrong with me. Do you want the top ten or the full list."

"Finnick! Last night it was super cold up here, yet you were sweating and shivering. It could've been a nightmare, but you're burning up. You need a doctor."

She's scared for me. I nod. "Okay. I'll go see some idiotic Capitolite doctor."

"Thanks."

She stands up and helps me up. Only then do I realize that we slept on the roof last night.

"First, we should check in on our tributes, though." Katniss says.

All four are still alive. Gordan, Slenin, and Kaitora were in the career pack, but Kaitora left and is now in an allience with Johanna and Allie. There are eighteen dead. Six alive, counting Kalman, Slenin, Kaitora, Gordan, Allie, and Johanna. Johanna was as as skilled as Cami with her axe, except more, since Cami was twelve and Johanna is eighteen. And Johanna's been training like a career since her sister died. If she had shown that strength to the gamemakers, she would've earned a ten or maybe even an eleven.

Anyway, Katniss drags me to the hospital, where I meet some guy named Dr. Aurillius. And that is where I'm diagnosed.

* * *

 **I feel like this chapter just isn't well written. I like what happens in it, though. I haven't decided what type of sickness Finnick will have, but he'll be healed, because, well, it's the Capitol.**

 **On another note, My WiFi is down at my house (God knows why.) So I've been updating at musical practice at school, when I'm not needed. I have been able to type up the chapters, though. Just not post and I don't want to use cellular data.**


	12. Dr Aurelius

**Hey, guys! Musical practice is officially over, cuz we just had our performance. Therefore, I will be updating more often, starting now. I would like to thank my lovely new beta reader, AlyssLondon! I have to start using her next chapter!**

 **An update on stats:**

 **Views: 3108**

 **Reviews: 16**

 **Followers: 21**

 **Favorites: 15**

 **Communities: 1**

 **Guys, this is my biggest hit! I'm so proud of y'all! Also, my WiFi is back up, so we're all good now.**

I was mad at Katniss for dragging me to the stupid Capitolite doctor. On the contrary, I was grateful once I was there.

"It's a good thing you showed us this when you did." Says Dr. Aurelius. "you have MRSA, which is a disease that there is no cure for. You had it when you first came out of the arena, but we didn't tell you. You were healed, but we've learned that it tends to come back."

"You just said there's no cure. How was I healed the first time?" I ask in a 'duh' tone. Katniss elbows me, which clearly translates to _be nice or_ _ **I**_ _will try to cure you of MRSA. I promise you don't want that._

"There is a way, but it's a surgery. It's very unpleasant and I, as well as my patients, prefer to avoid it."

"It's just surgery."

"Numbing medications won't work on it. We've tried everything; laughing gas, anesthesia, everything. We can't numb you or put you to sleep for it. I we don't perform the surgery, you'll die." Dr. Aurelius gives me a sad smile. I scowl in return.

"I'm only doing this because I have to."

"Great. We have to perform ASAP."

I'm half expecting them to strap me onto a metal table with chains and padlocks, but they don't.

Katniss is there the whole time, holding my right hand and whispering calming words.

Then, they begin the surgery.

It's more painful than I expected. I guess that makes sense, though, as they're cutting into my left arm with a knife. My eyes water and Katniss squeezes my hand. I notice she's crying, too. I squeeze back and she smiles softly. We're going to be alright. I know it.

* * *

Katniss leans down and kisses my forehead.

"You did it. I'm proud of you."

I have sweat on my forehead and my arm is wrapped in bandages. You would think that a city with this much knowledge of technology and medicine, they would find a cure for MRSA or a drug to numb my pain. Dr. Aurelius explained to me that Panem had rid itself from MRSA and the only way to get it is the arenas.

I am in so much pain right now. It's almost as much as when the guy from District 1 in my games tried to cut out my large intestine with a very sharp stick. I still have scars from that.

"If you weren't proud of me," I mumble, "then I'd make _you_ undergo this surgery."

She smiles at me.

"Move over." I do as she says and she climbs into the hospital bed with me. Then, a scream comes out of the TV mounted on the wall. The Hunger Games is on. And the two alliances are having a little showdown. Kaitora has Gordon at knifepoint. Slenin is holding his sword to Allie's neck. Kalman and Johanna are facing each other. They are at a stalemate. Until Johanna, of course, jumps forward to attack Kalman, being the hotheaded, quick tempered girl she is. She decapitates Kalman before anyone can blink an eye. In retaliation, Slenin kills Allie.

Tears flood Katniss's eyes. Finnick wraps his good arm around her and she buried her head in his shoulder. Then Kaitora let's Gordon go after stabbing him in the leg. The Slenin goes one way, Kaitora and Johanna go another after saying goodbye to Allie. Gordon crawls down next to a tree and passes out. Both District 12 tributes made final five.


	13. Flint Odair

After this chapter, I think I may start writing mostly in Finnick POV, because he is so much fun to write. Every once in a while, if I really want something to be Katniss, I will do it.

Big shout out to AlyssLondon! This is her first chapter that she's beta-ing for me.

Also, another shout out to EmberLex, for being my sole reviewer, yet again!*hint hint*

* * *

Finnick is released from the hospital the next day. When we get back to the Mentor's Lounge, they all stare at us in confusion. I guess that makes sense. We disappeared for an entire day and then Finnick comes back with his arm wrapped in bandages. That's not normal. Even for a Victor. Eventually, they seem to shrug it off and return to watching the three remaining tributes. The other mentors drink, sleep, or socialize. I sit next to Finnick on the couch, snuggling up against him. Kaitora killed Gordon just minutes before, so it's down to final three with two from District 4, one from District 7. And Slenin, Johanna, and Kaitora are having a face off. Kaitora has her katana, Johanna has her axe and Slenin has his sword. Johanna are engaged in a conversation of catcalls and insults. Kaitora seems very annoyed and anxious to finish the games. Finally, without warning, she lunges forward at Slenin, slicing into his lower thigh. He turns to her, a sneer on his face.

"Ever since we were twelve and we're chosen to be the possible volunteers, I swore that I would crush you in the arena. I promised my father that I would kill you." Kaitora merely rolls her eyes.

"Really? Well I promised my father that I would come home from the arena. And I never break a promise."

Slenin rushes at her. She somersaults into him, knocking him over. She stabs him right above the heart.

"The first thing they teach you at the academy: don't let your anger get the best of you. Guess I really was top of my class."

Boom.

I raise an eyebrow in surprise.

"You might have a Victor this year, Finnick."

"Or Blight might. What are they going to do now that it's down to the two of them?"

Johanna looks at Kaitora and smiles as she climbs off her dead counterpart, resheathing her katana.

"Aren't you gonna kill me?" She asks Johanna.

"No, kid. We aren't going to fight." She raises her voice, making sure everyone can hear her. "You hear that? We aren't going to kill each other! You got to pull us out! We refuse! We-" she was cut off by a huge mutt tackling her to the ground. Kaitora gasps and pushes the mutt off of her friend, taking her spot under it. She looks up at her friend, who's paralyzed in both fear and shock. Kaitora has a smile on her face as the mutt are her. It looks gruesome, sadistic, and really bad for the Hunger Games' Capitol reputation.

"Well," I say, standing up. "I should probably be there when she wakes up. Blight, Zahra, you guys coming?"

The District 7 mentors leave and I am about to follow when Finnick catches my arm.

"Katniss… Last year, in the arena, you said you had a boyfriend. I know you don't and, if you don't mind me asking, who did you pretend was your boyfriend?"

I stiffen. I don't want to spell it out for him. I literally told the whole world that he was my first kiss!

"You." I whisper. Finnick grins.

"I was pretending that, too. For the interview. But President Snow said we can't let the world know about us, so I never really made a move, but Katniss, would you be my girlfriend?"

I give surprised shriek and pull him into a hug.

"Yes! Yes, Finnick!"

He laughs quietly. "You need to go now. You know how impatient Johanna Mason's is."

I laugh and head off to the elevator.

* * *

After Johanna's ceremony, I go home to District 12, Haymitch in tow.

"When I get home, I'm going to mark up my nineteenth defeat." He says with a dark chuckle. I punch his arm.

"Don't give up hope! That was my fourth defeat, but I'm still optimistic."

"Four is a bit different from nineteen."

(I'm going to skip a few years here, since there is nothing exciting between the 72nd Hunger Games and the 74th.)

* * *

I haven't brought home a tribute in the seven years I've been mentoring. The 72nd games were won by a girl from District 2, Atlas. I was against her sister in my first games. 73rd was a boy named Keyla from District 8. The 74th games were won by a boy named Flint, who is Finnick's brother. Now all three Odair's are Victors. The third is a sister named Phoenix who won the 62nd games at fifteen.

Finnick is staying at my house for the Victory Tour. I just met Flint, who is Finnick, except on a lesser scale. He's less handsome, less funny, less athletic. He's nineteen, as of now.

I am eating dinner with my mother, Prim, and Finnick, Flint, and Britt when the TV turns on. Required viewing. Everyone turns in their seats. President Snow is on screen.

"Ladies and gentlemen of Panem, it is time for the third Quarter Quell card to be read." He takes a white card from a box and slips it out of its envelope.

"For the third Quarter Quell, the tributes will be reaped from the existing pool of victors but, any other Victor may volunteer whether they are of the same gender or not."

The words ring in my ears. There are three living victors of District 12. Haymitch, Peeta, and I. I need to protect them. I have to protect them. I'm going back into the arena


	14. Part 2: The Reaping

**Let me know which tributes you want to die in the catching fire/mockingjay portion, cuz I've fallen in love with my characters. So out of Augustus, Blight, Britt, Cashmere, Flint, Gloss, Johanna, Peeta, Phoenix, Prim, Seeder, and Zahra**

 **Shout-out to EmberLex, Makdawg52, katie owl, and Hawkmaid for the reviews.** **(my line break aint working, so just pretend its there. Im gonna sub. it with something. dont know what yet.)**

 **The Reaping**

"Katniss Everdeen." Effie says with much, much less enthusiasm. Almost immediately, Peeta volunteers. I grit my teeth. I want to go into the arena, to protect all of my friends who go in.

Effie then calls Haymitch's name and I volunteer, making Peeta give me a hard glare. Instead of shaking hands, I hug him. Commander Thread starts tugging on my arm, pulling me off stage.

"No. I get to say goodbye!" I say desperately.

"Change of plans." He responds with a smirk. I bet he's really enjoying this because of the whipping incident after Flint's victory tour.

"Bye, Prim!" I yell at my eighteen year old sister.

After receiving a strict speech about how I shouldn't have volunteered, we sit down to watch the reaping.

District 1

Gloss and Cashmere (both reaped)

District 2

Brutus and Enobaria (both reaped)

District 3

Beetee and Wiress (both reaped)

District 4

Phoenix and Finnick. (Phoenix volunteered for Flint, Finnick volunteered for Britt)

District 5

Eric and Nova (both reaped)

District 6

Jared and Gary (both reaped)

District 7

Zahra and Johanna (Zahra volunteered for Blight. Johanna cursed a lot when reaped.)

District 8

Cecelia and Woof (both reaped)

District 9

Malachi and Daren (Daren volunteered)

District 10

John and Michael (John volunteered for his sister)

District 11

Chaff and Seeder (both reaped)

District 12

Katniss and Peeta

"Katniss!" Finnick meets us at the train station again. I look at him, tears in my eyes.

"We were finally happy."

"I know, Kat. I know. But we're both so stupid. If neither of us volunteered, we would still be safe."

I pull away from him.

"Safe? We weren't safe. We were captives. We had to sell our bodies, we couldn't legally date, if we had kids, they would be reaped, how is this safe?"

Finnick gives me a hard look. "I'll come to your room tonight. There's something we need to talk about."

At nine o'clock, I am sitting on my bed, waiting for Finnick to show up. He never actually said a time, so I'm hoping he didn't mean midnight. Then, my door opens and I quietly rejoice.

"Hey, Finn." I say. He holds a finger to his lips before whipping out a pocket knife and stabbing holes in my clock, the top left corner, across the room from the door, a spot above my dresser, and another above the bathroom. I frown.

"There we go." He says with a smile. "Snow put up bugs in all of our rooms."

I raise an eyebrow.

"Why did you want to talk to me?"

"Katniss… there's a plan to get us out of the arena. All of us. You, me, Phoenix, Johanna, Peeta, and the rest of us. We're pretty tight knit and it would be really tough if even one of us died."

"O-okay." I say, dragging out the word. He gives me a sympathetic smile.

"Bye, Katniss." He stands to leave.

"Finnick!" I call. He turns back to me. "I love you." He smiles and walks back to me, kisses me, and tells me he loves me too before leaving. I crawl under the blankets and fall asleep almost immediately.

I wake up, sweating and screaming. Peeta rushes in. I look up at him, unable to talk.

"Nightmare?" He asks. I nod. He walks back outside. I wish I could ask him to stay, but my voice isn't working. A few minutes later, I hear someone knocking on my door. I still can't talk, so I get up and open the door. It's Finnick. He wraps me in his arms and lets me sob into his shoulder, even though I'm soaking his shirt.

"Shh, shh. It's just a dream. It's not real. You're alive, Prim's alive, I'm alive, Peeta's alive. You're fine." he strokes my hair.

I sniff. "You aren't dead?" I ask brokenly.

"Not yet."

"Not ever." I shot back. He gives a short, bitter laugh.

"No promises."

The training scores are up.

Gloss: 9 (Gloss tossed around his knives, as did his sister."

Cashmere: 10 (Gloss isn't too happy at being bested by his little sister.)

Brutus: 10 (Brutus used his spear.)

Enobaria: 9 (Enobaria used a sword.)

Beetee: 6

Wiress: 5

Finnick: 11 (he used his trident, but he trained shirtless, so apparently some game maker has a small crush…)

Phoenix: 10 (she's good with a katana and knots)

Eric (District 5): 7, Nova: 4

Jared(District 6): 8, Gary: 6

Johanna: 10

Zahra: 9 (Who knows what those two did.)

Cecelia: 7, Woof: 3

Malachi(District 9): 9, Daren: 5

John (District 10): 4, Michael: 6

Seeder:7, Chaff: 8

Peeta: 8

Katniss: 12 (I hung Seneca Crane.)

Haymitch turns to me in shock

"What did you do? It can't be good."

I smiled a slightly insane grin.

"I was shooting and, yet again, they weren't paying attention, so I hung a Seneca Crane dummy, shot out all the lights except the one above it. They didn't seem to like it too much."

Haymitch rolls his eyes. "you think?"

The elevator door opens.

"Katniss!" I turn around and see Zahra. "The other Victors are meeting on the roof tonight, if you want to join. You too, Peeta." And she walks out. Haymitch calls after her

"Not even a 'hello?'"

"Goodbye, drunkard. Not nice to see you again." She yells back as the doors close. I snicker.

When the elevator doors open and I step out, Finnick immediately engulfs me in a hug.

"What's up with the twelve."

"Oh, the usual. Gamemakers are out for my blood. Just another day in the office. You?"

"I did the norm. They just liked it, I guess. Where's Peeta and Haymitch?" Finnick asks, looking behind me as if they're hiding.

"They aren't coming. Peeta's big on sleep and Haymitch wasn't invited."

"Oh, they're coming, alright."

I turn around to see the elevator doors open one again and both Peeta and Haymitch step out.

"Is everyone here?" Haymitch barks, grouchy as ever. Everyone nods. "K. Gather round."

Once everyone was properly situated in a tight circle, Haymitch began speaking.

"Let's run over what happens in the arena. Cashmere starts."

Cashmere begins speaking. "We go directly to the Cornucopia and split our alliance into smaller parts. Gloss, Zahra and me, Beetee, Wiress, and Johanna, Finnick, Mags, Katniss, and Peeta, and if they make it past the bloodbath, then Cecelia, Woof, Seeder, and Chaff. If not, the remaining members of that alliance go to mine. District 6 will hide and only intervene if necessary. My group's job is to keep District 2 away from Katniss, Johanna's group gets the wire from the Cornucopia, Finnick and Peeta keep Katniss safe, and Cecelia's is tagging along." Fortunately, no one in Cecelia's group is present. Haymitch nods "oh, and the district number is the day, the amount of rolls is the hour."

Haymitch dismisses the victors.

"Finnick, wait." I call. Finnick turns back to me. "Why does everyone want me out?" I ask.

"You're the Mockingjay, Katniss."


	15. Part 2: blood

Late that night, I wake up to a horrible nightmare. I don't scream, I just jolt awake. I walk lightly to the elevator, careful not to make a sound. I punch the number of the floor I want to go to and the door slides closed.

The fourth floor is dark when I get there, except for Finnick's room. The door is closed, but I can see the light between to door and the hardwood floor. I knock.

"It's open." Finnick calls back. I open the door. He's sitting at a large desk, facing away from the door. He doesn't even bother to look up when I come in. I slowly walk closer to him and snake my arms around his neck. I kiss him lightly and he doesn't even start. I pull away and slap his face lightly. Trying to pull him back to reality. Then I notice the tears in his eyes.

"I broke my promise, Katniss. I promised myself I would stay strong. I would never turn to drugs, or alcohol or anything, but I've been doing something much worse. No one knows, of course. Not even Mags. Annie didn't even know. I started at sixteen. You knew me back then, but even you didn't know this."

I stroke his hair lightly. "Know what?" I ask. I'm worried. What if he's been worse than Haymitch all these years and no one's known. He slowly turns his arms over and I see several scars decorating his wrists. On his left wrist there is a fresh cut, scabbed over. I run my fingers over them, determined not to show disappointment.

"Why?" I breath out.

"I needed help. Serious help. When I was seventeen I was actually suicidal. I tried to take my life five different times. The first time I tried drowning myself, but a local fisherman found me. The second time I took sleep syrup, but I didn't take enough before I fell asleep. The third time I-"

"Stop, Finnick," I hiss. "Please. Stop. I can't take it anymore. I can't… I won't… I don't want to see this side of you. How did you keep it covered?"

"Everyone assumed they were scars from the games. I cut at least once a week. At least. With that pocket knife that-"

"Stop!" I cover my ears. "Please, Finnick, stop. I can't deal with a suicidal boyfriend right now. I have too much else on my plate."

I stand up and walk to the door, then stop. "See you… see you in the arena, Finnick. But promise me something. Promise you'll never cut again." he nodded, so I turn away, satisfied.

When I get to the elevator, I crumple to the floor. What have I done???

Finnick POV

When Katniss leaves, I let loose a sob. I can't do this anymore. I don't care what promise I made her. She left me. I pull out my silver pocket knife and step into the elevator. It arrives on the roof - thank God Katniss isn't here. That would be awkward - and I sit down in the edge and open the knife. The silver blade gleams in the moonlight. 'Remember who the real enemy is' is inscribed on the blade. It was a gift from Haymitch back when Katniss won her games and became the symbol of the revolution. I know who the real enemy is,and it isn't the Capitol. It's life.

Katniss POV

 _How could I leave him? After all_ _we've been through together?_ I ask myself as I crawl under the blankets. _I can't deal with suicidal thoughts and actions right now. But he trusted you. He's never told anyone that secret and when he did, you treated him like trash. I'm scared. I can't think clearly. Well I better get my act together if I want to survive. But I don't want to survive._

That shuts the other half of my mind up. Man, am I cruel.


	16. Part 2: Interview

The Capitol is in uproar. It made the news and every Capitolite newspaper.

Finnick Odair: Insane?

Last night, around midnight, Finnick Odair, District 4 Victor of the 65th Hunger Games was found half dead on the roof on the training center, laying next to a knife in a pool of blood. The doctors noticed several scars. They have finally deduced that Odair is suicidal. We are not sure if he experienced a tramatic childhood experience or if it happened later in life, but this man is far from mentally alright."A few years ago, I fished Finnick out of the water when I was fishing. He admitted to trying to kill himself and even threatened my very life if I told anyone." Said Gary Oswald, a District 4 fisherman.

That's when I stopped reading. I'm not insane and yes, I did have a tramatic childhood experience. That's what you get from killing other kids your age.

The doctor delivered that paper yesterday. I ripped it apart several times, then they put me back to sleep l.

o-o-o

When I wake up again, Katniss is sitting in the chair next to my bed. She must be sleep deprived because she's resting her head on the bed, which can't be comfortable. I shake her awake.

"I'm glad you aren't dead." She says when she sees me. "But you promised you wouldn't do it anymore."

"Do you know how hard it is when you pour your heart out and then your girlfriend leaves you when you need her most?"

Katniss straightens a little and changes the subject.

"The Capitol demanded the games cancelled because you aren't 'mentally stable' - as if the rest of us are - President Snow didn't cancel, but he decided to give you a few days to heal. The games are tomorrow, so get some rest." She gets up to leave and I get nervous.

"I love you, Kat." I call after.

She stops and looks back at me. I can tell she wants our old life back badly

"I love you, too." She finally says. A large smile spreads across my face.

"Then stay. Please."

"You're supposed to be in solitary confinement. I need to go."

So she does.

I turn on the TV and it immediately goes to some stupid Capitol show. I'm about to change the channel when I see Katniss's name at the bottom of the screen.

"-found recent evidence of a relationship between Katniss Everdeen and Finnick Odair. Katniss was found crying next to Finnick's hospital bed after the revelation of his suicide attempts."

A video takes over the screen.

It's me, obviously. I'm lying in the hospital bed with my arm wrapped up. The camera zooms out and shows Katniss crying next to me, as the lady said. Then she does something that makes both hosts scream. She kisses me. On TV.

"Oh… oh my!" Screams the second lady. "That's adorable!"

I turn off the television. My life, which I thought couldn't get any worse, is falling apart before my eyes.

There's a knock on the door and then it opens, revealing President Snow. Oh joy. This is getting better and better.

He drops two news articles on my bed. The first is the one I've already read. The second is one about Katniss and I.

"Mr. Odair, it seems you have been keeping quite a few secrets."

"I love secrets." I say automatically.

"So it would seem. Now, I want you to tell me exactly how long both of these… situations have been going on."

I swallow. No way I want to tell Snow about my private life.

"Katniss and I have been together for a few years. It started the day Johanna Mason won the games, but we've been close friends since we were thirteen and fifteen. We both started to show interest when we were-" I hesitate, "I'd say sixteen and eighteen."

He nods, inviting me to continue.

"I started cutting at sixteen and attempted suicide five times when I was seventeen."

Snow nods.

"Here's what we'll do. You missed the interviews, so I scheduled another interview with Caesar. You will go and explain everything. I don't care what you say, but make it believable."

Before he leaves, he walks over to my bedside table and takes my knife. I guess he doesn't want me cutting.

I guess I have an interview.

o-o-o

"Tonight we have with us the center of Panem Gossip: Mr. Finnick Odair!" Caesar says, standing to shake my hand. We both sit.

"Finnick, I'm dying to know, what caused the self harm? Was it actually from a tramatic childhood experience?"

"Yes, Caesar, it was. It was from my games when I was fourteen. Something happened in that arena where I went partially insane, I think. I've had nightmares ever since and cutting seemed to help the pain transfer from mental to physical, which is a lot easier to deal with."

"What about the suicide attempt?"

I take a deep breath. This is the biggest lie I'm going to tell all night.

"Some of you may know that I was particularly close with Annie Cresta. Her death took a hard toll on me, so I guess I gave up on living."

"Oh, my. That's sad. Now onto a lighter note. We have found recent photos and videos of affection on Katniss' part while you were out. Is there anything going on between you two? Also, about five years ago, you hinted that you had a lover in the arena. Could it have been Katniss?"

"It was Katniss. We've been dating for about four years, but I think we may have just broken up."

"Oh. That is sad. Did it have anything to do with the fact that you both had several other, shall I say, flings at the same time you were dating each other?"

I laugh a little. "On the contrary, we both agreed it would be better if we still had our other flings. See, we wanted our relationship to stay a secret. If we gave those up, people would get suspicious."

Caesar goes on to ask me about the games and whatnot. When he dismisses me, he slips something in my sleeve, making me raise an eyebrow at him before going back to smiling.

When I get back to my room, I pull the thing out of my sleeve. It's the knife Snow took from me. I pull out the blade and see a piece of paper fall out. I fold the knife and open the paper.

Remember who the real enemy is. I'll see you after the revolution.-Caesar Augustus Flickerman II


	17. Part 2: Poison

**Last chapter! Wow! Time flies, my friends. Time flies.**

 **Thank you to everyone who reviewed: mourneroffictionaldeaths, bookbookbook3224, Tedwin, EmberLex 10 times, empressakura655, JustAPersonReading Two times, ThunderSphynx, brookeyy14, an anonymous guest, AlyssLondon two times, Hawkmaid, katie owl, Makdawg52 three times, Radio Free Death, Ariadne.queen.of.the.seas, and another anonymous guest.**

 **Big thanks to EmberLex, who** **reviewed almost every chapter. Good job, girl (I think your a girl, based on your preferences, writing styles, etc. I hope I'm right) your my new digital BFF (just kidding. I don't know you.) You are super encouraging. Every time I got one of your reviews, it made me so frickin happy. There were just those rough days every now and then. I'd open my inbox and BOOM! You had left a review that kept me smiling all do. And, of course, you took the February Hunger Games off my hands, something that I was really tired of writing. Can't thank you enough, sista! ( Or brotha???)** **Another BIG thank you to my beta reader, of course! AlyssLondon! She only beta read for me the last couple of chapters. I'm not sure what chapter she started at, but I am so thankful for you. You caught all of my mistakes, even the ones that I didn't see after reading through several times (like when I wrote raccoon instead of reason. I still haven't found that mistake to this day, lol) you're amazing, girl! Luv ya (again: that's not true. I've never met you in person.)** **That's the end of my thanks. Here's something I don't think I've done once for this fanfic:**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hunger Games. That belongs to Suzanne Collins. I also don't own Percy Jackson (if you remember, I put a Percy Jackson reference in earlier. Chapter 14, maybe?)** **Warning: major character death ahead. Don't read if you want to be satisfied!** **Don't say I didn't warn ya!**

Finnick POV

10

I look up and see Katniss two spots to my right, Peeta five to my left. They're my first priority. I'm not sure if either can swim.

9

I survey my surroundings. It's an ocean. No, it's an ocean with a jungle surrounding it. The Cornucopia has only weapons in it, from what I can see.

8

7

I see it; the golden trident glimmering in the sun, directly in front of me. The gamemakers are trying to tempt me, which is unnecessary. This year, we're the career pack. Not district one, two, and four. No. This year, it's Katniss, Peeta, Mags and I.

6

Of course, Johanna, Beetee, Wiress, Zahra, and all the other revolutionary victors are in smaller alliances, but this time, we're taking the Cornucopia. Not Enobaria and Brutus.

5

I catch Zahra's eye. She's almost blocked by the Cornucopia, but not quite. She nods to me

4

I nod back.

3

2

I brace myself.

1

The cannon booms and I take off like a shot, diving into the water. To my surprise, Katniss beats me to the Cornucopia. She hears me coming and aims her arrow at me.

"Good thing we're allies, huh?" I ask, smirking. She rolls her eyes and tosses me a nearby trident.

"Yeah. Good thing. I was about to skewer you, fish face."

I laugh. "Hey, where'd you learn to swim?"

"I had a big bathtub." She replies snarkily.

"Yeah, well-" I notice the district 5 guy, Eric, standing behind her "-duck!" She does so and I throw my trident, impaling my friend. I don't even have time to think about what I just did. Katniss fires an arrow, hitting Brutus in the leg.

"Where's Mags?" She asks. I point to Mags, who's bobbing in the ocean, staying out of the fight.

"Peeta?" I ask in return. She turns pale.

"Oh, God. Peeta!"

We finally find him, trying to drown on of the men from District 9. They both go under. Katniss is hyperventilating. Any other day, I would put my arm around her, comfort her, but I can't. Not after the recent ties we severed with the whole suicide fiasco. Maybe tomorrow. A body floats to the surface and Katniss gasps. We wait for the survivor to come up, but there isn't one. Another body floats up and Katniss lets out a sob. She keeps muttering under her breath."Katniss!" I yell, shaking her. "We have to go! He's gone." I say the last part gentler, like I'm talking to a hurt animal.

After carrying Mags and half dragging Katniss for about five miles, I call a break.

"We should stay here for the night. I'll take first watch." I say.

"No, Finnick. I'll take it." Katniss says. I want to protest, but I know she wants time to grieve her brother. I let her.

Later in the night, Katniss wakes me. Her eyes are red and puffy from crying and she looks really tired.

"Your turn." She says. I smile and sit up. "Finnick, I want to apologize. I'm such a jerk. You needed me and I turned my back on you. I'm so sorry." I nod, accepting the apology. "And I want you to know that I still love you. I always have. And I hope that maybe we can go back to what we had before?"

I crush her lips into mine. She seems surprised, but gets over it and kisses me back. When I pull away, I say "I love you, Katniss. I'm sorry, too. I should've told you. Now get some sleep." I sit down next to the spot that she's laying and run my hands through her chocolate brown hair until she falls asleep. She looks so peaceful in her sleep. She doesn't scowl.

At approximately one o'clock, the fog starts. I stick my hand in it, hoping it will be cool and refreshing, but it burns. I pull my hand back, which is now covered in boils.

"Run!" I scream "the fog is poison! The fog is poison!" I hoist Mags up on my back and begin running after Katniss, Who took off the minute the words left my mouth. I see Katniss trip on a root and panic as the fog touches her legs. She tries to stand, but can't. She calls out to me as she crawls away from the fog. Mags makes me drop her. She plants a kiss on my lips and walks straight into the fog.

I scream. Katniss does to, but not out of emotional pain. She screams out of physical pain. I scoop her up and begin running with her.

 _We must make. We must make it. We must make it_.

We make it.

We cross some sort of invisible barrier that the fog doesn't go over.

"We made it!" I hear Katniss say. "We made-" I see a bright flash and Katniss collapses on the ground. She must've hit the force field.

I ignore the pain as I crawl over to her and begin performing CPR

I'm panicking all over again. I can't lose my Katniss. I can't. I refuse.

"Come on, Katniss!" I scream at her. I say it so much that it all blurs to get her into mindless babbling.

That's when I hear a cannon.

My Katniss Everdeen is dead. I scream in agony.

Katniss is dead. Katniss is my life. If my life is dead, that means I'm dead to.

I should be dead.

Without hesitation, I throw myself against to the forcefield.

Zahra POV

I hear the anthem play and look up at the sky

 _District 1: Cashmere_

 _District 3: Beetee. We lost him earlier today._

District _4: Mags. Poor Finnick. He must be heartbroken._

District _4: Finnick. Poor Katniss. She must be heartbroken._

District _5_ : _both tributes_

District _6_ : _both tributes_

District _9_ : _tribute #2_

District _10: tribute #1_

District _12: Katniss._

Oh, God. Katniss, Cash, Beetee, Mags and Finnick all dead in one day. Gloss, Peeta, and Johanna the day before. There's only one logical explanation. The Capitol found out about our rebellion

And I know It's true.

Because I was the spy that told them.

 **Ha! Plot twist! Who saw that coming? Let me know if you did, and I'll give you a million digital bucks.** Again **: thanks so much. I'll miss you all. I have a feeling this might be my last Hunger Games fanfic. I'm going back to my first obsessions. Percy Jackson, Newsies, Ranger's Apprentice, stuff like that.** I **do have two other Hunger Games fanfics Called Sometimes, Quiet is Violent. The other is a Newsie/Hunger Games crossover called Love at First Sight's for Suckers.** I **will be putting out another Newsie fanfic very soon and potentially a Percy Jackson fanfic. Keep an eye open, if you're into any of those fandoms.**


End file.
